Devil 831
by Xenocryst
Summary: To Love or to Hate. To Live or to Die. A story about a forbidden love between a devil and a human. R&R please
1. Devil 831

**Devil 831**

**Target. **

**Name: Nanoha Takamachi **

**Age: 19 year old**

**Occupation: Student at Tokyo Education **

**Family: Overseas in Hokkaido  
>Location of settlement: Tokyo<br>Location of Suicide: Tokyo **

_Devil 831_

Nanoha stood near the window of her apartment which was located on the 20th floor to her convenience. Her eyes were emotionless and exhausted, her skin pale camouflaging in the humid apartment air. Her lips were perpetually turned down in an expression both sad and disdainful.

She looked over her shoulder at the desk sitting at the far side of the room, and on top of it was her letter. Nanoha shifted her head back towards the open window and scrutinized the ground beneath her. She took a soft exhale and was about to take her first step until she heard a chuckle in the background.

It shouldn't of have been a distraction for her. She shouldn't of have cared but she did and as she turned her head to the back of the room, she noticed her letter was gone.

Instead sitting on the table was a blonde girl in a black hooded cape. But what really caught her attention were the flaring black horns on the top of her head and that leathery looking pointed tail.

Though honestly, Nanoha wasn't interested. Perhaps she had already died and this was her taker or whatever you call it. She turned back to the wind which was beging her to fall and she sighed. If she was already dead, she'll just have to die again until nothing was left. Could that even happen.

She closed her eyes and leaned a tad forward when she was rudely interrupted by the girl and her hoarse, soft and irritating voice.

"I don't have the strength and will to live any longer.

I have come to realize the ugliness and deceit of this world.

Society, their norms, their blind eye to values that truly mattered.

It wasn't just the violence, it was something more painful than that.

I lost everythi-"

"What do you think you're doing?" Nanoha stated, her gaze tightened on the latter's burgundy eyes. They were so incredibly red, it felt like she was drowning. She had so much emotion in them but at the same time, they were empty…like hers.

"Oh. You're still here? Not going to jump? What are you waiting for?" The blonde grinned.

"What do you want?"

"Me?" The blonde girl pointed to herself and pretended to ponder for a while before giving another wide smile. "Your soul."

"Are you mentally impaired? Would you leave."

"Why would you care if I'm here , you chose to die. I'm just waiting for your soul so I can go home."

Nanoha frowned at the words and a pain shot through her hollow stomach. She didn't choose…she never had a choice. What did she know? What did she know about her, about anything?

"Don't speak as if you know me."

"Okay, not like I care so just die and let your fragile heart shatter." The blonde licked her lips and her eyes pierced into Nanoha's.

Taken aback by the words and indescrible expression, all she could mutter back was…"Who are you?"

"Me?" The blonde stood up from the desk, gave a smirk and stared straight into the brunette's eyes.

"I'm a devil. Devil 831. "


	2. Let me Die

**Thank you to all my reviewers:  
>Lily Testarossa, Asuka47, Lance58, Joylinda<strong>

**Joylinda: You'll see if the numbers mean anything. Hehe**

**Thank you for your support .**

**Now…let chapter 2 commence! **

666

" You expect me to believe you ?"

The devil smirked discretely, her eyes piercing into Nanoha's. However her body was upright and she showed no signs of amusement. Her words were true.

Still Nanoha was hesitant, a few minutes ago she didn't care, her emotions were all gone and now, she was wrapped in curiosity. Yet she decided to discard her inquisitiveness and muttered a "prove it" before jumping to her committed fate. The devil looked intently, and digested the muttered words, annoyance grew in her eyes. As much as she wanted to devour the human's soul, she despised being challenged especially this time it was by a human. With that thought and anger in mind she walked towards the window, jumped out and caught up to Nanoha, holding her by the waist.  
>Nanoha's closed eyes awoke at the cold yet warm embrace at the ravishing girl in front of her. The devil had her eyes fixed on the 20th window of the building and in an instant tearing sounds was heard and out from the back, red wings with scars of black appeared. At that point their falling came to a halt and instead they ascended towards the open window. Nanoha's mouth gaped open and her azure eyes shimmered in the falling rain. They reached the window and the devil placed Nanoha back in the room, her eyes was filled with flares of irritation.<p>

"Proof." The devil exclaimed as she point to her wings with a sneer on her face.

"So?" Nanoha tilted her head and was dumbfounded as to why the devil 'saved' her from her desired death.

"I have never met such a arrogant human before! You're going to DIE anyways, so you shouldn't of have challenged me. Now that I showed you proof, you brush it away and don't care. I am a DEVIL. Be a bit scared…its antagonizing!" A subtle blush crawled on to the devil's smooth cheek and her burgundy eyes lightened."

Nanoha's heart corresponded to the blonde's blush as it palpated blissfully for the first time in years. On an impulse, Nanoha grasp her chest hoping to stop her desire to live. _I've decided, I can't back off now. _  
>"You pulled me back for this?...Ah…whatever…I believe you now…very scared, so stop interfering. I want to go!"<p>

The devil gazed at her, her blush disappeared and she took on an amusing expression. Red eyes widen, and she gave a condescending smirk. The devil's wings retracted and her arms were held loosely to her sides, she spoke in a firm tone.  
>"You think life is a game? It's not, once you die, there are no resets, no second lives. It's GAME OVER…forever. Heh, can you afford it."<p>

Nanoha was stunned, shocked, she was expecting the devil to encourage her to jump off, to die, considering the fact that she is a devil and devil are supposed to love death…right?

"DEVIL 8…8…81, W-"

"It's 831, Devil 831! Can't you get anything right?" Fate annoyance was evident, and not considering that the devil had just broken the tension and mood, Nanoha continued.

"DEVIL 831! What gives you the right to say that, Didn't you want my soul several minutes ago! I've decided my fate, so-"

"Die then." Fate's eyes gave her a despairing stare before she turned her back to Nanoha and walked towards the door of the apartment. Nanoha felt a paroxysm of dissatisfaction, and as a result grabbed the devil's slender arm, which caused Devil 831 to stop.

"What is wrong with you?"

The latter's head turned back and gazed at Nanoha, which cause a slight turmoil outburst in the brunette.  
>"What is wrong with you?, you want to die so, I'm letting you!"<p>

"I know but…," Nanoha couldn't find the exact words she wanted to say, her mouth started to move but what came out was not what she planned. "I know but…why the hell are you walking towards the door, I mean you're a devil right? Devils use doors? Wait are you actually a devil?"  
>Nanoha raised one of her eyebrows in a questionable manner and found amusement in teasing the blonde devil.<p>

"I-I am!" the blonde stuttered out. " Try saying that again!"

"Saying what? Are you actually a Devil~? I mean look at you…." _beautiful, stunning and amazingly h-h-hot._

Something dangerous clicked in the Devil and Nanoha found herself trying to escape from the infuriated Devil. Nanoha was having fun to her won amazement and couldn't contain the laughter inside her.

"Stop laughing! Oi!" The devil shouted.

_Laughing? Wait..I'm laughing?...no…what..no..I was planning to die, no why am I feeling..all soft and…happy. "_NO!" Nanoha stopped running and gazed at the window in front of her, she turned around as she felt a slash of wind hit her, and saw the devil as she crashed into her.

Nanoha opened her eyes. Her face painted red as her face was only inches away from the devils, but what surprised her the most was the soft substance on her lips. The devil's eyes also widened, and her blush reflected Nanoha's. It took them seconds to realise that their first kiss was taken that instant. Nanoha forcibly shoved the devil away from her and stood up wiping her mouth. "Y-Y-You" She walked backwards hoping whatever happened was all a dream and seconds later she touched the window pane and found herself falling from the 20th window.


	3. Fate

**Thank you to all my reviewers:  
>AnimeQueen, yukiyuuki, Lance58, UNKNOWN, kris-tim<strong>

**Now…let chapter 3 commence!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 3<p>

Nanoha's heart roared in dissatisfaction and fear, as she watched the window desperately. Her emotions were split into two and conflicted each other during each second of her fall. Part of her wanted to fall, so her 'wish' was fulfilled, so her suffering could be erased, so she can 'live' freely. Paradoxically, the other part wanted to stay alive, however the reason to that was unknown to her. Nanoha clenched her chest as she fell and closed her eyes, frantically holding in her scream and despair. Her vision began to haze up and she found herself surrounded by darkness before she even hit the ground.

…

…

…

**666  
><strong>  
>The blonde devil emerged through the apartment's window with Nanoha in her arms, her eyes were stoic as she placed Nanoha in her bed and tucked her in. She sighed and as soon as she exited the room and was about to close the bedroom door, her fellow members in the devil society materialized into the living room. Devil 24, aka Teana (only high ranked devils are eligible to names), walked towards the blonde devil with a group of devil knights.<br>"831!"  
>The blonde stood to attention, her arms held stiffly to her sides and she saluted. "YES MAM"<br>" 831! You have violated the rule #17, #5, AND #2 'never encourage a human to live,' 'never save a human,' and 'never ever form a pledge with a human,' respectively. As you know, kisses are only to be done between the same species, and a kiss is a pledge to them and your souls connect to be one. Now, as you, 831, gave your first kiss to that despicable thing, just minutes ago, and since she is human you must receive divine punishment. Do you understand? Each rule you violated also needs punishment, do you understand?"  
>"YES MAM." The blonde devil showed no hesitation what so ever.<br>"Good girl…ready boys!" Teana grinned as she ordered the knights to start.  
>"YES, TEANA SAMA" The knights all said in unison, as they pulled out their scythes.<br>"This is for defying rule #17, KNEEL! "

The knights walked towards the kneeling blonde and each of them slashed their scythes on to her until 100 lacerations were made.

The blonde knees weakly held her in her position as she coughed out blood…black blood. Teana walked towards with her hips swaying from side to side to the severely injured devil and stood on the blonde's head with her red high heels, her heels digging into the sole of the blonde's left horn, crushing it into small substances. Horns, to a devil are their most sacred treasure along with their wings, and are also the most sensitive area for them. By crushing 831's horn, it left the blonde devil panting, clenching her teeth as she held her head close to her body. She was holding in her pride, her scream. Teana scrutinized the blonde's pain and laughed, she laughed, holding no remorse or regret, no sympathy, she just laughed.

The high ranked devil knelt down towards the blonde devil, held up her chin so they were gazing at each other. "You're such a good girl…my dear 831." She then leaned in and pressed her lips to the injured devil's neck, which caused a slight moan. Teana began licking the area and soon after she sunk here fangs into 831 and sucked. "Ah…uh..ahhh…" 831 moaned, as she shut her eyes. The high ranked devil took her fangs out and licked her lips." Yum. That was your second punishment, sucking of your power. You now only have half of your strength and power left so you will have to sleep, eat, just like a human.  
>And…oh, just so you know the crushing of your horn was not part of the punishment, I just felt like it. HAHAHA." The blonde devil remained with her stoic expression.<br>"Now, your third punishment. We're not going to do anything, but your little human pet is…., if she falls in love your horns are going to start burning and aching, however what's worse is that if YOU fall in love with any human being, not only will your horns burn, but electricity will charge through your system and you will suffer. Any romantic movement will burn your wings and will slowly dissolve until there is no more. Of course, that will be three times as painful as the burning of the horns. If your wings burns, well, you will die. Hehe. Oh and I forgot, you will be staying with that rubbish for 10 days on earth, if she tries to leave you will die, and the human's family will be burned alive, the human will be sent and is made to watch that happen. After these 10 days you will have to kill that girl with your own hands, as her initial desire was to die, if you don't you will lose all your power and eventually die, and she will be sent to hell where she will have to endure something far more powerful than death itself. Do you understand?"  
>"YES MAM."<p>

666

Nanoha reluctantly opened her eyes, as she felt the soft cushion fabric beneath her. She surveyed the area and contemplated if this was heaven..or even hell. Her large poster of her ex- boyfriend caught her sight and she realized that she was indeed not in heaven nor hell but in her own bedroom. _I'm alive?_ She sat up slowly, pushing the ruffled sheets beneath her. Outside her room, muffled sounds could be heard and she tip toed to her door where she gazed at the blonde haired devil through the small gap. The devil with cuts everywhere on her body wasn't alone, instead she was surrounded by a horde of devils in knight suit and in the middle, directly opposite the blonde was what seemed like a high ranked member of the devil society. Nanoha leaned her head closer to the door, but instead fell and tumbled out of the door. She stood up hastily and scratched the back of head in embarrassment, and caught sight of the blonde devil. 831, who was on the ground, hyperventilating was all alone now. Her hoody was torn in to pieces and her skirt was ripped, but what was worse was that underneath the materials were cuts and blood… black blood. Her horns were grinded and bits were scattered on the floor. Nanoha's eyes widen at the severe state the devil was in and rushed to her side.

" W-W-What happened to you?"  
>The devil stared emotionlessly at the worrying girl. "Nothing, just fell."<br>"You expect me to believe that?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Are you serious! I'll go get some disinfectant. W-Wait here."  
>The devil grabbed the near retreating girl. "Don't go, I need to tell you something."<br>"W-What is more important than your health!"  
>"Shut up and listen to m-"<br>"No, let me go-"  
>"I NEED TO KILL YOU." <em>That stopped her.<em>  
>"W-What?"<br>"Here's the story. I need to be with you for 10 days, and after those ten days, I'm suppose to fulfil your desire and that is to die. Between these 10 days, you must continue on with your daily routines…but with me."  
>"W-What, this is ridiculous, you expect me to believe this, can't I just die now?"<br>"No…because then I will die with you."  
>"What the hell caused us to be in this state!"<br>"Um…the…the….k-k" A slight blush crawled onto the blonde's face.  
>"KISS? You stole my first kiss! How could you, I was going to leave it for someone special, and besides you're a girl! ARGH."<br>"Shut up, I'm not that bad! And shut up with that crap, what's with, I was going to leave it to someone special? YOU were going to die….TO END YOUR LIFE!."  
>Nanoha's head tilted and she stared at the ground, her mind filled with regret and repentance.<br>"I'm sorry…so I die in 10 days, what do we do tomorrow, then?"  
>The blonde devil felt somewhat guilty at herself and stayed slient, which caused the atmosphere to turn extremely tense and only dripping sounds from the blonde's wound could be heard.<br>"I'll go get disinfectant!"

666

"Why is your blood black?"  
>"Why is yours red?<br>"Because I'm human."  
>"Because I'm a devil."<p>

Nanoha laid in her single bed and looked down towards the devil who was attempting to snuggle in a sleeping bag.  
>"You can sleep here if you want."<br>"I don't want to sleep with you"  
>"Suit yourself."<br>"You know, you wanted to suicide, but now you're so devilly happy and arrogant. What the hell happened?"  
>"I don't know, all of a sudden I feel happy, content."<br>"You're such a weird girl. So tell me, what caused you to, you know…want to die"  
>"…Tomorrow let's go to school, I'll show you my university."<br>"…Whatever." _Nice change of topic._  
>"Oh and do you have a real name?"<br>"Real name? 831."  
>"Does 831 mean anything?"<br>"No. But I like it to mean 8 letters, 3 words, and 1 meaning."  
>"And what does that mean?"<br>"I hate you."  
>"You have a lot of hate in you, don't you."<p>

"hmmm. Can I give you a name?"  
>"No."<br>"Fate. That's your name now. Fate."  
><em>She ignored me. <em>"*Sigh* Why Fate?"  
>"Don't you like it?"<br>"I don't really care…but why."

"Because you changed my fate." 


	4. School trouble

Thank you to all my reviewers for Chapter 3! **Joylinda, yukiyuuki,Lance58, Victorpresti, Sherin, Lily Testarossa  
>I love you guys and your reviews! Thank you.<strong>

I'm always get so excited about reviews! So review, PM me and tell me about everything! ^_^

**Chapter 4**

The sun rose and the room was soon illuminated with light which hit me, forcing me to wake up. I glanced at my alarm clock which read 8:45...I was late. I hastily jumped out of bed and took my first step out when I tripped over something, or rather someone. Fate. My face hit hard on the wooden floor and unlike my lower body it wasn't cushioned by Fate and so I earned a bump on my forehead. I stayed in the same position caressing my forehead, and feeling the abnormal deformity of it. Moments later after satisfying my curiosity, I got up and was thoroughly surprised to see that the blonde devil was still asleep. I sighed and my mind raced back to the events prior to the encounter of the devil. _I was going to die._ Again, depression swept over me and I stood near my bedroom door recounting my previous battle against the world. I could sense tears, but before they could escape, Fate was in front of me, beckoning me to come back to earth. "Oi. You there?" She said as she bent down to meet my face. I could sense her but I couldn't get out, my mind was stuck in my memories. She tried again. "Oi! Oi! Fattie." I broke out of it and stared angrily at her. "I'm not fat!" Her eyes displayed the mood of 'I don't really care.' "I don't care. What was wrong with you anyways?" She asked crudely." "Ah. Sorry. I-" I shivered, my hands clenched. "Whatever. Aren't we going to school or something?" The devil said as she swung herself around to open my bedroom door. She carefully touched the handle and gently grasped her hand around the door knob. "This is how I open it right?" She hesitated as she tried to push the door open. I couldn't help but laugh. I walked over towards the blonde and she instantly let go of the knob. "D-Don't laugh!" Her hands covering her face as she scolded me. "We don't have doors!" I chuckled before turning the door knob slowly so that she could get the just of how a door works, and then pushed it gently. "..." She stared in disbelief, her eyes shimmering.

"Waa! Stop." I said as I quickly took the toothpaste from her hands. "You don't eat toothpaste." Fate raised one of her eyebrows staring at me. "You don't?" She asked with her head tilted. "Sigh, Fate chan." I started but stopped as she turned slightly red which caused me to worry a bit. "Do you have a fever? You're all red." I asked as I leaned my head forward so my forehead was touching hers. Our face inches apart. "I-I'm fine!" She exclaimed as she pushed me away. "It's just that...I like it." Her head to the side and blushing she raised her arms to scratch her head, like she was nervous. "Like?" I interrogated. She turned back to me, the light from the bathroom wind shone upon her as she portrayed the most beautiful smile. "Fate...I like my name. Thank you." She said with a half blushing face and her piercing deadly burgundy eyes. I could feel myself getting hot. "Nyhaha. Thanks." I said before she changed back to her arrogant self and walked out of the bathroom.

Running with Fate to University was the worst, seriously, the devil could not run. Every two seconds she would stop and catch her breath. "ha..ha..ha..why..ha..are..you ..in a ha..rush anyways." The blonde said in between her puffs as she bent down, her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "My lecture starts in the morning! I've got to get ready for exams!" I answered her, my hands on my hip. She looked at me her body still bent. And that's when I realized, I wouldn't make it to exams, after all I only had...10 days to live."Here." I outstretched my right hand to Fate which she took rather annoyingly. "We can walk. No...no need to run." I said my hands still clutching hers. Fate sensed the increased strength of my grasp and looked up towards the sky. "Ne, Human..." She started before I interrupted." Human? My name is-" She then rudely interrupted. "Takamachi Nanoha. I know that." She said as she let go of my hands, which created a bizarre sensation in my stomach. "Then why don't you call me by my name?" "No reason." She grinned and I could see her fangs. I sighed and changed the topic. "I like school way better than University." I mumbled, my mind gliding along the fun days I had at school. "School it is." The voice beside me stated. "Huh?" But before I could ask any further Fate murmured something from under her breath and the University blocks away was covered in steam. "What!" I looked at Fate who seemed like she was having trouble breathing as she bent down and held her chest. "Fate chan, are you- " I went closer to her, supporting her. She didn't reply instead she pointed to the direction of the University, which was replaced by the same building of my school in Hokkaido. "..." I stared in incredulity, then turned back to Fate who seemed to have recovered. "what-" "Devil's power." She stated as she held her fingers up which was figured like a gun and blew on the steam coming out from it. "But how about the others?" "It only last for 3 days, the other humans are all adjusted to the new environment by the influence of moi!" She winked playfully and turned me, pushing me forward. "You're late for school child." She whispered in my ears.

"I don't even know what class I'm in." I said as I paced myself back and forth through the corridors. Fate was sitting on the stairs, holding onto a carrot and carefully carving it with her fangs. Before entering my school, Fate 'transformed', well not really, she just got rid of her horns and tail. "What's that?" I asked. "A carrot." She replied. "Try the classroom you were in before you left." She suggested in a condescending tone. I took her advice, pulled Fate up and dragged her to the 2nd classroom towards the end. I shook as I opened the door. My university teacher for Physical Education was apparently now my homeroom teacher. I glanced at the students in the room, they were all the students in my biology lecture. As I entered the teacher looked at me and scolded me for being late. She also informed me that we have an Athletics Day tomorrow. I quickly looked at Fate. "Fate-chan...we're in the middle of the semester, why do we have Athletics Day now?" I asked quietly with an annoyed tone. "Well I can't get everything right." She replied. Fate was about to say more but was broken by the teacher who pulled Fate over towards the teacher's desk and introduced her to the class informing them that Fate was a transfer student. Typical, I thought as I walked to my seat. Fate smiled wildly triggering squeals from girls and "aw" from guys. "My name is Fate ."

Lunch arrived and everyone crowded on Fate's desk which was beside mine. I stared at the mob surrounding the blonde and sighed. "What school did you come from?" "You look so beautiful, Fate." "What shampoo do you use?" "Go out with me please." Bombarded with confusing and irrelevant questions, Fate ignored them and told to shut up quite a few times. Of course, they didn't listen and kept asking. I looked at the door and saw 'them', Team 1, they gestured me to come to them. I was scared, but I had no choice, if I don't obey them, worst will come. So I got out of my chair and followed them.

FATE POV

Despite the noise of the annoying humans surrounding me, I caught sight of Nanoha leaving and following shady weird teenage human males. I immediately jumped out from my seat and followed them, discretely. From a distance I noticed that Nanoha was taken behind the gym, and catching my breath for a few seconds I sprinted towards my destination. I looked, and saw something even worst then what I had imagined. Two guys were laughing while the other was seated on a chair with his foot raised by Nanoha who was also licking the sole of his shoe. The shoe was covered with faeces. I placed myself in the scene and I communicated with them through my knuckles and power. They were transformed into ants. I was about to crush them when Nanoha stopped me, tears in her eyes. "Stop..Fate-chan. Even they have families." I stopped, but decided they couldn't be left off like this so I transformed them back into humans, striped them, and stuffed faeces in their mouth, as well as wiping it all over their bodies. Of course it wasn't my hands on activity, it was theirs, they smeared it on one another. I then took a photo of them and smirked. I felt a bit wrong when I turned to look at Nanoha as her eyes widen and I could tell she felt sorry for them, so I quickly lifted her up in a bridal style and ran from the scene towards the closest water fountain, where Nanoha cleanse her mouth; tears were still streaming down her cheeks. While watching her, my wings started to ache and my surroundings grew black. _I guess carrying her counted as a romantic act…ah used too much power today. Damn it. _

I woke up and found myself on a soft cushion bed, _this must be the nurse office…I remember seeing a suicide occur in one of these places._ On my left side of the bed, I noticed Nanoha fast asleep. I hovered my hand over her head and contemplated but shrugged it off, and patted her. Sensing my movement, Nanoha awoke and rubbed her eyes before widening them and embracing me. My wings literally felt like it was stabbed and stabbed again. I clenched my teeth and shivered as I pushed the warm source away from me. Nanoha looked down and fiddled with her fingers. "S-Sorry Fate-chan." She said sadly. "No, it's fine…" Then slience engulfed us and it began to feel a bit awkward. Nanoha glanced up at the clock situated at the front of the room. "Ah. It's time for PE," she said as she turned back to face me. "Want to join?" I looked at her blankly. "What's PE?" Nanoha giggled a bit and answered my question. "Physical education…running and stuff…aw come on!" She said as she pulled me out of bed and dragged me towards the door. She let go of my hand and gestured me to follow her. "Thanks Fate." She said with a smile before turning around. My horns burnt a bit and I felt hot and bothered. But I shrugged it off. _It can't be. _I laughed and deluded that it was the result of the heat.

Nanoha POV.

As soon as we reached the changing rooms to get changed into our PE attire, Fate was already puffing. I couldn't help but giggle. Fate stared at me. "W-What are you laughing at?" "Nothing." I smiled innocently. "You know this school thing, I'm already used to it!" I said. "Yeah, great." She replied. The other students headed towards the field while I waited with Fate for everyone to leave. As soon as the last student left, I expected Fate to transform or something extraordinary, but instead she took a spare set of gear from the lost property box and got changed normally. "T-Turn around! Human!" She growled. _She's cute in a funny way._I thought to myself. "Why aren't you transforming?" I asked out of curiousity. "None of your business, Let's go." I turned around and was amazed at how stunning Fate looked in just PE gear. I could feel a blush. Then Fate's horn appeared and she grabbed it. "Stop.." I could hear her mumble. "A-Are you okay? Fate!" I asked as I ran towards her. She placed her hand forward telling me not to come any closer. I didn't, and a few seconds later, Fate stood up and her horns disappeared. "I'm fine…let's go." She said as she ran out of the changing room. I looked at her leave, and I couldn't help but feel pain as well.

"You two are 15 minutes late! While the others get free time you guys, as punishment, 10 laps around the field." Signum, our PE instructor ordered. Well in actual fact she's the teacher in university for Science, so I have no idea how she's the PE instructor. "Wait Sensei, it was my fault we were late. Can you not punish Fate-chan as well?" I asked politely wishing she'll agree. "NO! NOW GO YOU TWO!" Fate sighed and followed the teacher's instructions. _Why doesn't Fate just use her powers? _I wondered as I ran, I was so caught up in thinking and running I didn't notice Fate lagging behind…wait…I'm over taking her now. I slowed down a bit and ran side by side with Fate. "Fate, how many laps have you done?" "Shut up, I've only done two! Just because you have 2 more left, you don't have to rub it in!" She said angrily as she held in her puffs. "I'll stay with you while you finish." I volunteered. "Shut up, I don't need sympathy, now finish your laps and stop waiting for me!" I sighed and before leaving Fate's side I whispered "Keep going."

I finished my laps and joined my class, as we watched Fate finish hers. I heard the weirdest remarks from our class about Fate. "She's so slow…" "Well she's a blonde." "Hahaha." "But she still looks hot." "yeah…Don't mind doing that." My hands clenched and hearing those remarks I wanted nothing more but to punch them. Fate had 3 laps left and as she turned the nearest corner she fell. The class instantly bursted in laughter. Without thought I ran to help Fate up but was bluntly rejected, as she whipped my hands away from hers. "I don't need help." I watched Fate get up herself, shame was printed on her cute face. _Cute?_ She started running again. "Fate, what are you doing!" I yelled, concern was evident in my voice. "Finishing this bloody thing!" She shouted. I smiled, Fate you amaze me.

After Fate was finished, she was drenched in sweat and she was puffing like mad. She seated herself on the grass and I seated next to her, as I handed her water, which she took quickly. Just then…Yunno, my ex boyfriend…the person who tried to violate me and his gang…"Team 2", approached us. Fate turned and looked emotionlessly towards the blonde man. "If it isn't nuthead Nanoha and Famously weird Fate." He said with his hands in his pockets, giving a superior look. I ignored him, but my heart was trembling in fear, and he kicked my head, which pushed me towards Fate. Fate immediately stood up and stared at him hard then smirked. "If it's a stupid ferret bastard." Yunno's vein popped but he kept his façade. "Very funny. But say anymore and Nanoha's head will come off." I froze, as Yunno's 'henchmen' sat beside me. "Oi Kids! What are you doing?" yelled Signum. Yunno put on his goody good face and answered with a prince smile. "Nothing, Sensei, just getting to meet the new student." With that the teacher's suspicion was eliminated. "What do you want Ferret?" asked Fate, her eyes giving no mercy. "Nothing really, just that Nut head over there." He said as he pointed towards me. Yunno's hench men then proceeded to touch me, their hands were rubbing my back and front. Tears crawled down my cheeks once again. "BASTARDS!" Fate shouted as she stomped towards me and attacked Yunno's henchmen. "YOU DAMN BASTARDS!." She kept shouting as she angrily and aggressive punched the guts out of everyone. Seconds later before Yunno's gang was half dead, Signum pulled Fate away from them. "What are you doing Fate! Yunno and his friends are such good students, what do you think you are doing." Sensing that the teacher would not listen to a word Fate or I said, Fate struggled out of the teacher's grasp and started attacking the boys once again. "Fate-chan…stop!" I yelled. "That's it, you're suspend-" "No sensei, it wasn't Fate's fault. It was mine. I'm sorry. I obliviously said something offencsive about her home country and I didn't mean it. I'm terribly sorry. Please don't suspend Fate." Yunno said as he bowed courtesy towards Fate. Feeling sympathy, the teacher let it go and asked everyone to disband and head for the next class. While Fate and I left to the changing room, Yunno stopped us. "You know why I did that?" He asked rather amusingly. "Don't care." Fate said as she took my hands and walked a bit faster. "It's because I want to have a bet with you tomorrow, if you win, I will stop harassing Nanoha. If you lose I don't know what will happen to her…" My hands shook and Fate sensed it. "I'm not participating in your filthy games." She said coldly. "No? then I guess….Nanoha remember that time…what if the photos was posted online…I-" fear embraced me and I dropped towards the ground, my hands covering my ears. I didn't want to hear anymore! "Fine…I'll participate. What the hell is it!" She said, angry still evident in her voice. "Nothing really, you just have to take part in the 1500 meters tomorrow…." My eyes widen. "You bastard! You know I-" "Aw that's too bad, I guess everyone will get to see Nan-" "Shut your fuc*ing mouth! I'll do it." Fate said as she took my hands and helped me up. "You'll have to win." He said as he grinned. "I'm participating. And coincidentally, I'm the fastest runner in school." He laughed as he and his gang walked away. Fate's teeth clenched and black blood spilled out from her mouth. "I'm sorry…F-Fate-chan…" I cried out. "Don't worry…just stop crying." She reassured me as she held onto her horns with her left hands and with holding my hand with her right.

Fate POV  
><em>Damn it. I don't have power left. How am I going to win?<em> 

**666**

**So how was it? Tell me? Review ne! ^_^. Thank you for your support and for reading.**


	5. The run

Chapter 5

The 'school' bell rang and the class scattered, running off to all directions as if they had to catch a flight. Nanoha and I took our time and walked out to the courtyard slowly before being stopped by a stupid mentally impaired ferret.  
>"Remember our deal." He said before winking at Nanoha who shuffled behind me.<br>As soon as he left we began walking again, Nanoha was slightly behind me, her head was drooped down and guilt was evident in her posture.

"Oi human, do you know where I can get large amounts of information…" I asked

Ignoring my question Nanoha said. "F-Fate chan…You don't have to do it…I don't mind what happens to me…I'm so sorry for dragging you into th-"

"Haha you really think, I'm doing this for you?" I smirked.

"Huh?" I walked a bit slower so now we were walking side by side. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oi! My pride will be ruined if I don't race! And besides I despise being challenged! You know that don't you?" I said with my arms crossed.

Nanoha chuckled sliently, relieved was all I could feel. "You're a good person."

I halted. "Stop there. Firstly, I'm not a person! I'm a devil. Secondly I am most definitely not nice. I'm not doing this for your sake, I'm doing it for my pride!" I said, while heat embraced my horns and body.

"Thank you, Fate-chan." Nanoha said, seemingly ignored my previous remarks.

I smirked and walked faster again, hiding my blush and the static shock that attacked my wings.

"So tell me, where can I find large amounts of information?" I asked again.

"Library?" Nanoha walked up to me and answered, her head tilted to the side.

"Library?" I questioned. _Never heard of those._

"A place loaded with books, that people borrow and return."

"Oh so it's not new?" I sighed.

"No…new books…bookshop?"

"Let's stop by there before going home."

"Why?" She questioned me.

"You ask too many things." I said as Nanoha led me to the nearest bookshop.

Third POV

Soon as they reached the small bookshop located at the corner of the street. Fate rushed ahead eager to obtain what she desired however she didn't enter the store. The blonde devil stood a few metres away from the entrance and pointed to the door, with a perplexed visage while looking at the brunette.  
>"There's no door." Fate said, her eyebrows raised.<p>

Before Nanoha could answer, the door slid open as a customer stepped out of the store. Fate stood still and started before shrugging it off ans sprinting in the store. Nanoha followed giggling lightly to herself, thinking how cute Fate's confused face was.

Fate seemed to be concentrated in her search and so Nanoha decided to not bother her and roam the store herself. As Nanoha walked from aisle to aisle, her eyes were set on a particular book. "Overcome you past". Nanoha picked it up and flipped through the pages, there were pictures and scenarios of depressed teenagers and solutions. At the end of the book a message was left, and Nanoha read it aloud. "There will always be someone who will be there for you no matter what, it's just a matter of time before they arrive, so never give up." Nanoha smiled and instantly Fate emerged in her mind. She set the book down and looked at the book next to it. "You're in love, you know that?" Nanoha unconsciously picked it up and flipped to a page. She read it in her mind. "They're always in your mind,. Always supporting you. Always looking after you. Always standing up for you. Always trying to make you smile." Immediately Fate appeared in Nanoha's mind again. Nanoha blushed and quickly set the book down. "…Fate…"

"Yeah…" Nanoha turned around and a pair of bored burgundy eyes stared at her. " Ready?"

"Y-Yea. Nanoha said avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

As they walked out of the store, Fate subtely hid the item she held in her hands from Nanoha. Nanoha, curious as she was interrogated the suspicious blonde. "What' cha got there?" she said as she stepped in front of Fate on her tip toes with her hand behind her back. "N-Nothing. None of your business anyways." The devil replied. "Hmmm…?" Suddenly a deep growl was heard and Nanoha looked directly in front of her at the blonde's stomach and laughed. Slightly annoyed, Fate was thankful, for being saved from the questioning.  
>"You must be hungry considering you didn't eat anything since…"<br>"I don't eat…we, devils gain energy from human souls…but since I've entered your world I have to start." Fate grumbled in irritation. Nanoha instantaneously felt guilty. "I-If only I died, you wouldn't have to suffer nor would you have to ri-"  
>"Shut up human, what I do is none of your business. As you just heard I am hungry so bring me some human digestible substance." Fate interrupted.<br>"Bu-"

Nanoha stopped her words as Fate started, anger emitting out from her burgundy eyes. At once the brunette dragged Fate by her sleeves and into the ramen shop just round the corner.

Nanoha ordered the meals and they waited sliently until Fate started playing with the chopsticks and attempting to bite it. She succeeded in breaking the wooden stick with her teeth and Nanoha shook her head and gave her a disapproving look. Fate grinned. During their first meal together, Nanoha would then and now lecture Fate about the correct ways of using chopsticks and the appropriate way of eating. Nanoha's guilt was soon embraced by warmth and she enjoyed herself for the rest of their dinner.

**666**

Watching Nanoha fall asleep, from the side Fate smiled. As soon as Nanoha drifted off, the devil stepped out from the room, and grabbed Nanoha's alarm clock, leaving the apartment in search for a wide space. Minutes later she came upon a park and settled the book and clock on the ground. She gave abeam towards the full moon that hovered above her. Opening the book she revised the details she studied beforehand. "How to run fast" Fate read the title. "Hope it helps." Fate started her planned routine and ran around the field once, in which she calculated would be about approximately 200 metres. It took her 2 minutes to her dismay. She ran again hoping to improve her pace but considering her poor stamina when it came to running, she only got slower. Trying again and again, her times just increased. Her body was covered in sweat and she couldn't breathe. She dropped to the ground, sweat falling from her face as she puffed and puffed. " Why am I even trying so bloody hard. I don't care what happens to that human!" She layed on the grass and watched the full moon. Nanoha's face emerged in the moon and she heard Nanoha's voice. _Fate-chan_. Fate's eyes widen and electricity struck her inner organs, the pain was excruciating. "Dammit." She sat up and took the clock in ther hands. 10.43pm. She didn't have much time left. Fate frowned. She closed her eyes. "My pride is on the line."She said as she opened her eyes. With that she stood up and flipped through the book again.

She ran and ran and ran, her mind focused on the techniques written in the book. Her encouragement was her pride and Nanoha…her face, her perfectly curved body, her voice, Nanoha's everything.

The night soon grew bright and the sun came up from its sleep.

**Nanoha POV**

I left my apartment, my hair undone and still in my pyjamas. Fate was missing, nothing mattered at the moment, my mind was jumbled, and all I could thinking about was finding Fate. I sprinted around my area, my heart palpitating. My eyes started to get hazy, what could of have happened to Fate. Fate never left me. As I reached the nearby park I spotted a blur of yellow on the green fresh grass. Stumbling to the unknown yellow object, I covered her eyes hoping it is not what I thought it might me. As soon as the yellow object transformed into a blonde with horns and a tail, I sprinted like never before towards it. "FATE! "FATE!" I screamed as I shook the blonde vigorously. I surveyed the area and saw a blue book. "How to run fast." Immediately I knew everything. Fate she…for me…she. I pulled Fate into a strong hug and tears dropped from my eyes. "Don't go..Fate" Fate opened her eyes in annoyance. "W-What is wrong with you! Leave me alone. Don't touch me."  
>I pulled Fate away from me and looked at the irritated expression, tears continue to crawl down by face. "Fate, I LOVE YOU!" I exclaimed out of impulse.<p>

Fate looked surprised and dropped the clock in her hand. She covered her face with one hand and looked in another direction. She clenched her teeth and held her body. "F-Fate chan, what's wrong?" When she finally regained her composure, she picked up the clock, face still red, and muttered, "How can you say that. You're such an idiot."

I just smiled. " Thank you."

**666 **

"Fate! Ready to get humiliated?" Yunno asked, causing him to laugh with his friends. Ignoring the retarded ferret Fate continued to put on Nanoha's spare shoes. She stretched a bit before walking to the start line. Her face held no emotion, but Nanoha saw it, she saw how nervous and frightened Fate was. "Fate chan!" Nanoha yelled. Fate didn't turn around, she stayed still, her eyes focusing on the track, she would be running on in a few minutes. "GANBATTE!" Nanoha shouted. Fate grinned and a strong aura replaced the nervousness.

The runners all gathered and dispersed into their allocated line. Mutters could be heard from the spectators and the runners. They all said the same thing. "That new girl, did you see her run the other day. She was soo slow, I mean even a 5 year old can beat her easy. HAHA" or "Why that hell is that slow snail racing." All the gossip and murmuring was soon replace with a loud. "YOU CAN DO IT!" by a certain brunette. Once again Fate smiled.

The gun banged and the 8 lap race started. Fate was first, she raced ahead of everyone else, her breath was steady and her legs moved like they were being shocked. Yunno smile soon turned into a frown as Fate was still leading as they moved into their 6th lap. Everyone was amazed, astounded by the improvement. Everyone except for Yunno. Fate was far ahead of the rest, with Yunno laggin behind. As they got onto their last lap Yunno lessened the distance between the blonde and tripped her over. No one say the fast movement, and it seemed like Fate had trip. After his cheeky move, Yunno ran over Fate's hands and sprinted ahead. The exhaustion kicked in and Fate couldn't move. She tried getting up but it was useless. Useless until a certain voice hit her. "FATE CHAN YOU CAN"T GIVE UP! I KNOW HOW HARD YOU'VE TRIED. YOU CAN DO IT! FATE DON"T LOSE YOUR PRIDE!" Fate smirked and got back on her feet. It was painful, she felt like dieing but her pride was on the line. Nanoha kept yelling, and each word struck her making her run even faster. Soon she caught up to Yunno however he was only 10 metres away from the finish line. With all the energy left, Fate jumped and touched the finish ribbon first. She smirked. Nanoha ran down from the bleaches and embraced Fate. Fate's leg wobbled and she fell to the ground losing her consciousness.

Lying on the bed in the nurse office again, Fate saw Nanoha. "Fate-chan…I'm sorr-" "I-I was amazing aye?" Nanoha smirked. "You can do anything when your pride is on the line, can't you." Fate looked at the brunette. "You know it wasn't just my pride, I was doing this for." She muttered, hoping Nanoha didn't hear. But she did. "What else then?...I saw the book. You tried hard last night didn't you. You're amazing. But you really shouldn't treat your body like that. " "Not what…who…" "Who?...Ah. I know. You wanted to show Scrya kun, who was bos-"

"..you…"

"huh? "

"Never mind."

"I heard you…I-I…" Fate waited.

"I-I was waiting for you to say that…although I was sure it wasn't because of me. I-I…FATE-CHAN"  
>Nanoha jumped on the bed and hugged Fate. "You're such a wonderful friend."<br>_  
>Friend aye?<em>

"It hurts…" Fate mumbled.

"W-What hurts? Fate are you alright?" Nanoha looked worried.

"…Y-You hugging me ever so tightly, I'm injured you know!"

"Haha…sorry…" Nanoha said as she loosened her grip.

**666**

The door of the sick bay opened and both Nanoha and Fate stared at the comer. "Yo! I'm Yagami Hayate." The short haired brunette said as she walked over to Nanoha. "Call me Hayate." She said as she stretched her hand, indicating her need for a handshake. Nanoha hesitated and glanced at Fate, who gave her a quick nod, before taking the girl's hand. "I saw you when you cheered Fate on. Didn't know you had it in you. I'm amazed…" "T-Thanks." Hayate beamed.

"OKAY! PARTY AT 7 TONIGHT! My house!" Hayate exclaimed as she handed a piece of ripped paper to Nanoha.

"W-Why?"

"Why you ask?...We're best friends Nanoha! We don't need whys. " She happily said as she skipped out of the room while humming the theme song of MSLN.

**666**


	6. Friends

**Chapter 6 – Friends **

"Are you sure…you don't want to go?" Nanoha asked again for the ninth time

"Do I have to spell it out for you! For the last time! NO!" Fate growled as she walked a bit faster taking a bite of her apple in her hand.

"Why? I want you to go…"

"I hate crowded areas." Fate said as she took another bite into her fresh cold apple.

"If I get in danger…you will too." Nanoha said as she walked closer to the blonde devil.

"That girl…I could sense she was a good girl…so go have fun, before you know…" the devil said mumbling the last part in her apple.

"Before I die."

Sensing the suspense arising from Nanoha's lips as she said those three words, the devil felt a little guilty. "Human…I'm –"

"We're here already. See you Fate chan." Nanoha quickly waved and raced up to the door.

By herself in the dark, Fate stuffed the apple in her mouth, and watched Nanoha as she entered the house.

666

"Nanoha chan! I'm so glad you're here!" Hayate said as she hugged Nanoha. "Let me introduce you to everyone. That blonde short haired girl dancing with the purple haired gentle looking girl is Arisa. The purple haired gentle looking girl with enormous boobs and soft skin is Suzuka." Nanoha looked at Hayate and chuckled lightly. "W-What! I'm just stating the facts so you get a deeper understanding of everyone." Hayate claimed. "The blue haired guy is Chrono, and the short red haired elementary school looking girl is Vita!"

"So~ Have Fun!"

"Um…H-Hayate chan…so...why was I invited?"

"Haha…I didn't tell you? Sorry. It's my birthday!" Hayate said with a faint blush.

"Birthd- Oh no. I didn't buy you a present!" Nanoha turned towards the door but was caught by the birthday girl.

"No. It's fine. Besides I'm a rich girl, I already have everything! Now make yourself at home and meet some new friends!" Hayate said giving Nanoha a push towards Chrono who made his way to them.

"Chrono Harlaown. Nice to meet you." The blue haired boy bowed.

"E-Eh…I'I'm Nanoha." Nanoha stuttered as she bowed as well.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Chrono said with a sincere grin

Nanoha nodded, and was pulled in slowly towards the male, her hesitation was still there but feeling his hand on her waist she looked up into Chrono's eyes, she calmed down a bit, and melted in the song.

**666**

Resting herself on the roof of Hayate's mansion, Fate sighed and decided to take a nap. She closed her eyes and soon after images of her stabbing Nanoha circulated her head, she abruptly sat up, small droplets of sweat dripped down her face. She sighed and covered her face with her hand. "Nanoha..."

...

..

.

Electricity stabbed through her wings, her horns burned and she grasped onto her body and held herself tight towards herself. It was painful. Her pain took over her and she fell off the roof resulting in a loud bang which was however unheard from the inside where the music was blasting away. Using everything she had at the moment, she ran from the house, not wanting to be seen.

She settled by a nearby forest and took the nearest sharp object, stabbing it in her wings as hard as she could, hoping the pain of the electricity would be diverted to the pain of the stab. It worked and she sat there until she lost consciousness.

**666**

Hayate gave Nanoha a light nudge as she held a bunch of popsicle sticks in front of Nanoha. 

"Time for the King game!" Hayate exclaimed

Nanoha bounced back not because of hearing the enthusiasm given off by Hayate, but because she had heard that game before, and played it a few times, with her ex boyfriend and his friends. She was afraid, she didn't want to live the past again. "It..um won't be painful...right?" Her voice lowered and the group of friends could feel a sense of fear, which Suzuka fixed almost immediately, by placing her arms around Nanoha and reassuring her. "You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with...alright?"

Nanoha nodded, and gave a smile.

**666**

The mysterious figure placed her soft gentle hands on the young reckless devil, a light sparked within the devil where the heart would be located.

"Nanoha..." Fate mumbled, eyes still closed.

The figure's eyebrows curled up in concern and she gave Fate a tight hug and whispered in her ears.

"She's not worth it...sister."

**666**

"YESH! I'm King! Hayate is KING!" Hayate held her hand's high in the air and waved the popsicle stick with 'King' written on the end of it, around."

"Hayate, get on with it..." Chrono groaned.

"Then, Then, Then, number 2 and 4 must kiss..."

Nanoha frantically looked at her stick and gave a brief sigh when none of the numbers were her. She looked around and saw Shizuka giving a cute little wink to the blushing Arisa.

"Wow..it must be fate, I get to kiss you..my girlfriend...Arisa." Shizuka winked again and pulled Arisa closer.

Nanoha's eyes diverted from theirs', her mind was filled with only one person, and that person wasn't in the room. What Shizuka said steered her into the path of 'Fate', and her mind flashed back into 'their' first kiss. She could feel the pressure rising and she felt hot...

"Hohoho, what is this...Nanoha chan, you're blushing...don't tell me you have someone you want to kiss..." Hayate taunted, with a rather mischievous grin.

Chrono quickly looked at Nanoha and blushed.

"No…NO." Nanoha retorted still with a blush. Hayate took this opportunity to jump on top of Nanoha. Nanoha was scared, this seemed so much like that time...so much..! Hayate sensed the fear and grinned widely, hugging Nanoha as hard as she could. "We're friends now, Nanoha chan." With that the whole group except for the blushing Chrono, raced towards Nanoha and joined in the embrace. Embrace of friendship. Nanoha smiled and tears dripped on to the short brown haired shoulders. "Thank you"

**666**

"I'm home." Nanoha said as she entered her apartment, her face gleaming with happiness. "Fate! Fate! Guess what?" The brunette exclaimed as she search for the blonde devil. She opened all the doors, looked through ever gap, but the devil was no where to be seen.

She panicked and ran through the front door out into the streets. Her legs were trembling.

_Where could she be. Please let her be safe. Please. _

"What'cha doing? Human." Nanoha turned around towards the projection of the voice and at once embraced the devil causing the devil's wings to appear and incinerate slowly.

"G-Get off me." Fate yelled as she pushed Nanoha to the side. "Don't ever touch me again!"

Nanoha's head was held down. "Sorry." Fate sighed and led Nanoha back into the apartment. "How was it?" Fate asked hoping to decrease the awkward atmosphere produced from earlier.

"I-It was good." Nanoha replied, her voice shook a bit. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but 'touching' isn't really my thing." Nanoha nodded. "So tell me how was itin detail."

Nanoha smiled. "It was fun, I made friends and they all were very nice. Oh, and there was this guy named Chrono and he was kinda cute and strong."

"Hmm…"

"We danced and whenever I was close to him...I felt safe and warm…Nyhaha." Nanoha murmered the last bit as she scratched her cheeks out of embarrassment. "Wonder why?"

"It's called perversion"

"Huh?" Nanoha looked into the devil's piercing burgundy eyes.

"I said…what you are feeling is perversion." Fate looked away.

"Perversion? I think, it's more like…l-l-lov-"

"Don't say it…please…I don't want to hear it." Fate gritted her teeth and looked away, her eyes filled with sadness and grief.

"I-I'm sorry…you're a devil and all so…sorry." Nanoha smiled and leaned in to pat Fate, but was stopped.

"Don't touch me! I told you!" Fate growled. Nanoha's hand instantly withdrew and shot back into her own laps.

Slience engulfed the apartment and neither one of them would look at the opposition. Nanoha decided to apologize, but was interrupted by an unfamiliar figure standing next to the window.

"F-Fate…" The brunette stuttered as she pointed to the direction of the figure.

Fate turned around and without a second wasted, she ran towards the body and embraced it.

Nanoha saw it. Fate's real sincere smile.

"Onee chan!" Fate squealed as she leaned in to snuggle her head in her sister's breast.

"I missed you…831" The devil replied.

Nanoha looked at the warm reunion and her chest ached.

_So…even Fate has someone she smiles like that to…I want her to smile like that to me…just for me. _


	7. A Day without each other  Part 1

**Chapter 7 – A Day without each other - Part 1 **

"How is my little sister doing?" Alicia whispered softly in the hug.

"Better, now I've seen you!" Fate beamed.

_You have got to be kidding. _

"Aw. You're so cute sometimes." Alicia giggled as she caressed her little sister's hair .

Fate pulled out of the hug and beamed another smile to Alicia. "I know."

_How come you never smile like that to me. _

Alicia took Fate by the shoulders and looked at her seriously. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Fate tilted her head in confusion

"To kill that girl over there." The older devil said, pointing to Nanoha.

"Yes, of course." Fate responded smoothly, smiling again with no remorse whatsoever.

_Fate…_

"Good. That's my girl." Alicia rejoined as she walked over to Nanoha whispering secretively to her ear. Nanoha jerked up, and a blush adorned her pale cheeks. "I'll come again, little sister." With that the blonde devil disappeared.

Fate turned around and walked past the brunette the same way Alicia. The brunette's mind registered Alicia's words as the subject walked past.

"I-I never…never enjoyed that stupid KISS!" She blurted out.

Fate turned around, her eyebrows curled in confusion as she tilted her head, her horns glowing, turning green in the process. It burned, and unlike the usual burn the pain intensified by 5 fold. The pain was excruciating, but she kept her composure, Nanoha was right in front of her after all.

"What?"

"My first kiss didn't deserve to be yours!" Nanoha shouted a little louder.

"Excuse me?" Fate snarled as she walked closer to Nanoha. Nanoha felt the presence of the devil nearing and staggered back a bit. "Because of that stupid kiss, I have to put up with you for 10 bloody days. Its torture, being with you. I want to die being with you. And you're saying I didn't deserve it! You were going to bloody die! Why would I want a kiss from a nearing corpse!"

Nanoha's eyes widen and tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks. She couldn't look at the blonde anymore. She couldn't even face her after the harsh words that came out of the blonde's mouth.

The devil's real feelings.

She thought they were on good terms with each other, and onto the step of becoming friends. The fact that she had a limited amount of time being alive was hidden deep in her heart and only came up when the blonde devil mentions it. Being with the blonde devil meant so much to her and yet, she can see clearly now that the feelings aren't reciprocated. To the devil, she would never be a friend, she was always a useless, dying human.

And now, because of the little hope she held onto before, it just made matters worse.

Alicia's words burned her in a way she thought wouldn't.

_That kiss meant nothing to her…N-a-n-o-h-a chan. _

It was seven simple words, yet it shook her like a tornado. She knew that the kiss meant nothing to the blonde, but hearing it from someone's else's mouth made her irritated. Because deep down, she really wanted the kiss to mean something special between the two of them. Start of a friendship or something.

And, how dare she calls her by her name, Fate hasn't even does that.

_Fate hasn't even called me 'Nanoha' yet…_

The blonde's words danced back into the auburn haired girl's head. Hearing those tortuous words from her favourite devil, made her feel like rubbish, …made her feel like dying again.

The brunette knew it was wrong to want to die, but she was going to die anyways, why not make everyone happy and do it now.

"Bye Fate." Nanoha mumbled as she ran towards the apartment door and dashed off.

She ran and ran and ran. Nothing was going to stop her, and she knew exactly where she could leave without making a mess.

The cliff.

She couldn't swim anyways, so she would surely die, and her body would be safe underwater, never to be seen again. She laughed hysterically as she ran, tears dropping down her pale cheeks.

She finally reached the cliff, which towered over the sea, the place of her upcoming death. She took a minute to catch her breath before stepping a step closer to the edge of the cliff.

"This is it." She closed her eyes and with her head first she fell.

The wind caught her face as she fell, it was slow, and the feelings she didn't want, crept into her throat. Regret and fear.

_"You think life is a game? It's not, once you die, there are no resets, no second lives. It's GAME OVER…forever." _

_"It's 831, Devil 831! Can't you get anything right?_

_"Oi! My pride will be ruined if I don't race! And besides I despise being challenged! You know that don't you?"_

_I'm not doing this for your sake, I'm doing it for my pride!"_

"_Don't worry, just stop crying." _

…Then she realised. More than anything in the world, what she wanted right now was the arrogant blonde devil, her and only her. She only wanted Fate. These three days spent with Fate, and the memories she created was something she couldn't let go off anymore. She wanted to see her. She wanted to be with her. She wanted her.

"F-F-Faaaaateeee…" Nanoha cried.

**666**

"Take care of her please." Fate said in her most sincere voice.

"W-Wait…what!" Hayate exclaimed in confusion. Just minutes ago, Hayate was busy reciting the plan she was going to use tomorrow to confess to Reinforce while trying to sleep until, continuously knocks resounded in the room. She went to open it and found Nanoha's friend, holding Nanoha in a rather romantic bridal way. Well, it would be romantic if the brunette wasn't unconscious.

The blonde rudely walked past the oblivious brunette and placed her new friend on Hayate's couch. She then swiftly ran back towards the door and walked out, muttering a bye.

Perplexed and annoyed, Hayate grabbed the blonde by the arm and stopped her. "What is the meaning of this?"

Without looking back, Fate's shoulder slumped down. "I don't want to lose her again. Look after her for a bit…cheer her up please. I'm no good."

Hayate's grab loosened and the blonde disappeared into the darkness.

"Such a mysterious person." _But it looks like she does care about Nanoha. _

**666**

**Day 4/10. **

Fate's hands trembled while walking to Nanoha's room. How could she let Nanoha run off like that? How could she let Nanoha want to suicide again?

She was a failure.

So close, so close until Nanoha's family was affected and Nanoha would feel the most painful pain.

Why couldn't she protect Nanoha? Why did she always hurt her?

Anger bubbled inside the blonde but subsided as she saw her sister lying on her human's bed. "Alicia…what are you doing here." There was tint of annoyance in her voice, but she tried to suppress it as much as possible.

"I wanted to talk to you, about Nanoha." Alicia patted the blankets next to her indicating Fate to sit down.

The younger devil did as told and settled down next to her sister.

"She tried committing suicide again right?" Alicia blinked and her smile widened. "Why did you save her, if she died you would've gotten to consume more souls."

Fate wasn't amused, but in order for her feelings and thoughts to be restrained she smiled as well. "True…but I like being the player more than the spectator."

Alicia patted her sister's head, and pulled her in for a kiss on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

**666 **

*Yawn*

"You're finally awake! Nanoha chan!"

"W-Why am I here?" Nanoha said in a daze. A familiar and safe scent awoke the brunette, and she looked at her attire. She was wearing a black hoody, and not just any hoody, but Fate's hoody. Fate…_I didn't die…_

"Your friend, carried you here. Hahah, she was pretty desperate." Hayate laughed. "Say, today's Saturday, so I was wondering if you have anything to do."

_Fate was desperate for me? _"No…" Nanoha said half heartily, still thinking of her blonde devil.

"Great! Can you help me confess to Fate…"

"Confess to FATE!" Nanoha practically jumped out of bed, hearing Hayate say those ridiculous words.

"Fate?...NO! Reinforce! I love Reinforce!" A red strip adorned on the energetic brunette's cheeks.

"Ah, Sorry…um yeah sure, I can…we're friends after all." Nanoha giggled. _Of course, Hayate wouldn't confess to Fate…I mean…Fate is not hers..._

"Awesome! Let's go!" Hayate rejoiced as she dragged the blushing brunette out of bed and towards the door.

"B-But I need a shower…" Nanoha claimed. The short haired brunette quickly leaned her head towards Nanoha's neck and took a deep inhale of Nanoha. "You smell hot." She winked. "Let's go."

Nanoha blinked and took a smell of herself. She didn't know what it was but a warm embrace surrounded the brunette, it almost seemed like Fate, herself was hugging her. Not that, she had ever hugged the blonde, Fate wouldn't even let her touch her, but it gave off that warm feeling. Nanoha's expression dropped.

_Fate doesn't even like me, yet just by smelling her hoody makes my heart beat like crazy._

"What is she to me?" Nanoha mumbled.

**666 **

"Do you want to come along?" Alicia asked.

"Hmm, sure, nothing else to do anyways." Fate replied. She sat up from the bed and followed her sister out of the window. "Hold my hand, 831."

Fate did as she was told and she felt power and chi surging back into her body. " I haven't been able to fly invisibly for quite some time. This feels great."

"Ahaha…I missed you, Fate. It's only been three days on Earth, but in Hell, it's been 3 months." Alicia's grip tightened to Fate's.

"Sorry Alicia, neechan. I didn't been to kiss her" _…and fall in love. Weird…my wings aren't burning. _

"I can feel it 831…you're in love aren't you…with that girl." The older devil's gaze darkened. "I don't want to lose you."

Fate's eyes widen in fear.

"You're gonna kill her right?

831…."

"…"

"Little Sister…"

Fate nodded slowly.

"But you're in love with her." Alicia continued.

"Things will work out. But…d-don't tell anyone…Onee chan…Please." Alicia turned to Fate and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry…I won't… don't do anything reckless though."

"I'll try."


	8. A Day without each other Part 2

**Sorry for the late update. I'm off to tramp for a week, so I decided that I would post this one off quickly. This chapter doesn't have Nanofate interactions but the next chapters to come would be much better. **** I hope I don't take too long other fics are in process, so fear not! Hehe. I apologise again for my late update, but here is….**

**Devil 831 Chapter 8- A day without each other Part 2 **

Hayate turned around from her brisk walk and looked back at Nanoha who seemed like she was in despair. Sighing, she walked towards her new friend's side and placed her arm around the brunette.

"Nanoha…what's wrong?"

Nanoha shook her head a little before bringing her eyes to meet Hayate's. "Nothing. You should worry more on your confession."

Hayate smiled. "You can tell me anything."

The brunette smiled back She took Nanoha's hands and began jogging to her desired destination where she had asked her crush to meet her.

As soon as the pair reached the park, Hayate glanced at her watch. She smiled knowing that her crush would be there in exactly an hour. She pulled out a shovel from her bag, and crouched down beside a large tree. Her eyes sparked as she dug the soil from beside the tree and not surprisingly Nanoha had the urge to ask what she was doing.

"Oh, this. I'm digging." Nanoha crouched down beside her new friend. "I'm digging for something Reinforce buried it."

Nanoha nodded. "What is it?"

"You'll see." Hayate simply said as she continued digging, her eyes focused on the soil.

As soon as the item was in view, Hayate increased her digging speed and eventually she pulled out an old rusty bottle. She dusted away the soil from the bottle and smiled as she held it up to the sun. "Inside here…is what brought Reinforce and I together…but she probably doesn't remember."

"Hayate…what do you mean?"

Hayate shrugged and stood up from her position. She once again dug into her bag and pulled out a string of lights which she carefully positioned on the tree with the help of Nanoha, until the words "I love you" were formed.

The pair took a look at their work and smiled.

Nanoha couldn't see it before, but Hayate was shaking subtly, and it didn't look like it was from the cold. Unconsciously, Nanoha drew her new friend into a hug. She didn't know what her friend was worrying about but she knew how lonely one can get in times like these. While hugging the girl, Nanoha was reminded about the fact that she hadn't felt lonely these past days, she didn't feel like puking or disappearing. And it was all because of….Fate.

_**Devil 831 **_

Fate grimaced at the sight set in front of her. Her eyes glued to the scene she had performed so many times yet it felt so foreign to her.

Her sister, Alicia, wasn't doing anything wrong, considering she was a devil, but the younger devil simply didn't like it. They had just experienced a murder scene, the attacker had flee and all was left was a middle aged woman and…her 5 year old child. Fate felt sick.

Alicia, doing what devils do, placed her hands on the woman's chest and soon a black light with spots of white appeared. This woman wasn't pure, but the evidence of white indicated she was not all bad. Either way, it was enough for devils to be allowed to consume their soul. If the soul showed brightness deterioration of more than half, devils were allowed to take it.

Alicia soon moved onto the little child and one of the brightest white soul appeared in front of Fate. It had no tint of black and Fate smiled in relief. He could go to heaven.

Her older sister, however had a different plan, as she forced took the light and was prepared to suck it when Fate ran straight to her and whipped the light out of her hands. "What are you doing Alicia?"

Alicia snickered. "That's a funny question. I'm going to eat my dinner."

"It's white. You can't have it. It's against the rules."

Eyes narrowed towards the younger devil. "I always knew you were different, but you're going soft." Alicia poked her sister's chest and laughed. "Being in love with that thing surely changed things."

"Do not call Nan- AHhhhh….argh….my…my-" Fate hugged her body tight towards her as she attempted to open her eyes. _It didn't hurt before…_

"It didn't hurt before was because I transferred my system to yours when we were holding hands. I was the one feeling what you should've been feeling. 831, you have to do something about this. This is stupid. It has to end."

Fate's hand shook as she touched her sister's shoulders. "I can't. I can't. I can't….I want to but I can't." The blonde shook her head and buried it into her sister's. "It hurts…."

_It hurts so much…to be in love with Nanoha. _

The older sister patted Fate's head and closed her eyes.

**Devil 831 **

Couching behind a bush, Nanoha watched the live confession. She couldn't believe Hayate would actually let her sit through what could be said as one of the most romantic days of one's life. Her heart thumped as she saw the approaching silver haired girl.

"Hayate…" The silver haired girl walked closer towards the brunette.

Hayate beamed and took hold of Reinforce's hands, until she realized her hands were sweaty and sticky. She quickly withdrew and wiped her hands on her jacket. _Argh I'm so gross. _

A giggle escaped the taller girl as she looked at the cute, irritated expression formed on Hayate's face. That girl could always make her laugh.

Hayate gave a small pout. _Her laugh so beautiful._

"So, Hayate what did you bring me here for. At night too." The oblivious girl asked as wiped her tears and circled the huge tree. "This looks familiar."

"It is."

"It is isn't it?"

"Huh"

"I'm so glad you remembered Hayate. I thought I was the only one, but it seems you remember too, our secret."

Reinforce bent down and took the convenient shovel which was sitting beside the tree and started digging. Hayate smirked, her crush was digging for the bottle which she had already tak-

The brunette spoke too soon, because what Reinforce was looking for wasn't a bottle but a pair of panties. She held out the pink coloured underwear and waved it at Hayate's face. "Remember?"

Hayate shivered and then she screamed.

_12 years ago…_

"_Waaaaa…" _

_A silver haired girl approached the crying girl and patted her head. "What's the matter." _

_The shorter girl looked up at the speaker and cried even harder. "I want to go pee pee, but mummy's not here." _

"_I'll go with you." A hand took another as they walked towards the a cicada shell stuck onto a certain big tree. Hayate's attention was immediately caught. "WOW!" She picked up the shell and examined it, forgetting about her toilet issue. Unfortunately, her body was less interested in the shell as she was and as a result a yellow patch formed between the little girl's legs. _

_The silver haired girl's eyes widen and she patted the girl. "Are you forgetting something?" _

_From those words, everything happened in a flash. _

_The warmth of the wet patch caught Hayate's attention and she panicked. If mother was to see this, she would be killed. Thinking fast she took off her shorts and underwear. She grabbed a stick nearby and quickly shoved the pink pair of panties underground, while occasionally looking around to ensure no one saw her. She then wore her shorts again and although it was slightly wet, she felt much better. "Ah" The little girl sighed. _

_Reinforce on the other hand sighed but for a different reason. This girl sighed like an old man, and honestly Reinforce was afraid what this little girl would turn out like in the future. _

Hayate's face flushed red and Reinforce had to suppress a smile as she caressed the girl's head. "You're so cute."

"Reinforce." Hayate held up the bottle in her hands while averting her eyes. Blush evident on her pale face. "This is what you should remember."

The silver haired girl took the bottle, unscrewed it and extracted the paper from inside. Inside was a note and all that was written on it was the word 'Alone'. Reinforce remembered this clearly aswell. She had written these words and placed it in a bottle under the tree. She had ensured she was the only one to know about this but why did…

"You stalked me?" An eyebrow quirked up.

"I did." Came the blunt answer. "I did because I had loved you ever since."

Several blinks.

"I love you Reinforce. Forever and Always. You are not alone." Hayate smiled as she took hold of her love's hands once more. " I love you." She repeated.

Dazed, Reinforce started aimlessly into Hayate's eyes and it was only when the kiss was sent did she realize that this wasn't a dream and that her love was mutual.

"Click"

Lights flared open reading the words "I love you'.

Reinforce looked up and tears streamed down her cheeks. She had never met someone so wonderful and romantic, someone so thoughtful and amazing. "Hayate…I love you too." The couple hugged and kissed.

From behind the bushes, Nanoha's blush was intensifying by the second. Why? Because during that confession, a certain blonde devil had crawled herself into the brunette's mind.

"Why…Why…did I think of Fate?...again and again…" Nanoha covered her mouth to hide the shock and blush. She knew the answer to her question all along.

"This can't be true…" But I want to see her, hear her voice, touch her, be with her…

"I want Fate."

**Devil 831**

Static Shocks and flares appeared above the young devil's head. The pain was intensifying by the minute and unlike before it was the strongest she had ever felt. She knew at this rate that she would be bounded to lose her horns and as a result, when she returned to Hell, she would have to start back as a rookie. All those hard endless whips and torture would of have been for nothing.

"Dammit…why i-is it h-hurting so much…

..

…

Wait…my horn's hurting which means….that human is in….love!"

Fate's realization tortured her, not so the horns, but her 'non existent' heart.

"N-Nanoha…is is is in love…"

**Devil 831 **

Nanoha ran and ran and ran. She didn't care that she didn't know what to say to the blonde, she didn't care how she would be treated when she got back. All she did was that she wanted to be with Fate. It was a mistake running away from her, because ever since the blonde devil came she was never alone.

Nanoha didn't hope for anything, why was she getting so worked about the kiss, why was she feeling all irritated when Alicia arrived. The answer was simple.

" Fate..these 10 days may be short, but I will make the most of these last days with the one I love…"

**Chapter End **

**A/N: Oh, and also tell me what stories you want to be updated first. **** See you soon and thanks for reading. **

**Xenocryst **


	9. I Realize What I Want to Do

**A/N:**

Hi! It's Xenocryst.

I would really like to dedicate this chapter to one of guest reader: Kumi, because your reviews for my stories motivated me to write this chapter and the next chapter after this. Thank you.

This is a short chapter, but I've already written most of Chapter 10, so it will be a faster update!

So, here we go!

**Chapter 9 – I realize what I want to do.**

The breathless brunette panted as she reached her apartment door, her hand grasping tightly on the doorknob. She fumbled about and reached for her keys in her pocket, realizing that she didn't bring it out, she took a deep breath and smiled before knocking the door.

Hoping to see Fate, her smile became bigger and her heart beated faster and faster. She touched her chest and gave a sad smile.

_So this is what it feels to be in love…_

The door opened, and Nanoha's anticipated feeling was lost instantly and was replaced by trepidation and concern. In front of her stood a woman who was taller than her by a head, had dark purple hair covering her sinister demeanor. Nanoha shivered and stepped back.

"W-Who are you?"

The woman only smirked, rendering a sort of malevolent laugh. She leaned in towards the brunette and sniffed her.

"I don't know how that thing can resist not devouring you."

Assuming the woman was a devil, Nanoha grimaced.

"Where's Fate-chan?" Nanoha stood still with as much determination as she could muster.

"Oh, you mean that useless, trash." The woman pointed inside the apartment and smirked once again.

Nanoha clenched her fist. "She's not trash and certainly not RUBBISH!" The brunette pushed the woman aside and rushed inside, turning on the lights in the process.

In the middle of the room, Fate was laid upon a pool of black blood which was still oozing from various places from the blonde. Her clothes were torn, and all her wounded and damaged devil parts were visible. The young devil was panting, and shaking, desperately holding onto to her head where her horns used to be.

Nanoha was beyond shock and she felt sick. Who could've done this to her? She looked back however there was no one. She quickly stopped questioning, as she heard the little whimper coming from her devil.

Immediately, the brunette rushed to her lover's side and helped her up. Tears rolled down Nanoha's cheeks as she carried Fate onto her bed. Laying her down softly, she ran to her first aid kit supply and carefully bandaged the girl up. Drop by drop, her tears fell as she looked at the unconscious devil, who was panting and attempting to grasp onto her blankets.

Nanoha reached over, and took Fate's hands into hers. They were cold.

The brunette bit her lips and closed her eyes, letting the water drop freely from her eyes. Fate is in so much pain, yet she couldn't do anything.

"F-Fate-chan…sorry…"

The next morning, Nanoha woke up to find her hands still grasped onto Fate's. Seeing her devil sleep, she couldn't help but realize what she had caused, because of her Fate had to suffer and suffer endlessly. She closed her eyes once again, and trembled.

_It's all my fault. _

Again, uncontrollable tears rolled down her cheeks, but this time instead of them falling, she felt them wiped away. The azure eyed girl opened her eyes and met with clashing burgundy.

Fate was emotionless as she said the next line. "You shouldn't of have come back."

The blonde snatched her hand back from Nanoha's and stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I-I need you, Fate." An honest answer accompanied by an honest blush.

Fate frowned. "No, you don't. You have friends and someone you l-l- want to be with, so enjoy and get used to your damn life."

To Fate's surprise, Nanoha smiled. "I only want to be with you for the remaining day, Fate. You are my friend, and someone I want to be with." The brunette ended her mini speech with a hug.

Despite, her wings burning, Fate smiled, enjoying the embrace.

_You have no idea how happy you made me. This is wrong, I shouldn't be happy because I know you have someone else you love, better friends than me…I was never meant to be in your life. I am a devil, something enjoys death and hatred._

Fate pulled out from the embrace, trembling. The pain she was enduring was killing her and each slight touch, shocked her harder and harder. Never, had a simple touch pained her so much.

_This must be because…I love her…every physical touch counts as a romantic act…_

"Fate-chan, are you hurting again? Are the wounds hurting? Fate-chan."

Fate mustered a smile and got out of bed. "You shouldn't spend your days with me…"

"I want to, Fate-chan. Please let me be by your side."

Fate turned away from her lover as she felt her temperature rising. Nanoha giggled lightly, making Fate swoon at the action. "You're blushing, Fate-chan"

"I'm not!"

"You're cute."

Suddenly silence filled the room. Nanoha had said for countless times that Fate was cute, but this time there was a difference. This time, it made both their hearts (if Fate had one), beat faster and faster.

Fate decided to break the silence, with a not so clever comeback. "You're the cute one." Again, the room silenced.

"You…don't really think that do you?" Nanoha fidgeted and despite Fate facing the other way, she found the floor much more interesting.

"I-I do."

"No, you don't…"

"I do."

"You don't."

"I do…"

"Want to go on a date today?" Nanoha bashfully blurted out.

"I do…ah, What?"

"L-Like I said…a date…I haven't really gone to a proper one, so before I leave I want a romantic date…please…"

Sigh, Fate facepalmed herself, and found herself reluctantly nodding. However, in actual fact, she was scared, the only time she had ever witnessed a date was when she was tailing a couple because apparently, it was foreshadowed that the woman would get caught in a car crash.

She did, and Fate had watched the scene, right from when they were having their time of their lives to when the victim was desperately coughing out blood just to say her lover's name one last time.

Fate had consumed her soul.

_(Devil 831)_

The couple stood in front of the cinemas, contemplating which movie to watch. Fate, for one had never been to watch a movie, and was overwhelmed by utter excitement.

"Let's watch this one!" Fate pointed to the horror movie poster, displaying a flying like zombie devouring someone's head. "It looks like hell…"

"No way…Fate-chan, let's watch this one." Nanoha pointed to the one named "Forever and Always." Obviously a romantic love story.

Fate frowned. "That's way too cheesy, and happy. I'm a devil, that kinda stuff is like taboo."

"Fate-chan, I'm human….please Faaatee chan~" Nanoha put on her best puppy eyes and whimpered. "Fate chan~ Please"

The blonde devil gave up, and sighed. "Fine."

The pair walked into the cinemas, and thus their date began.

**Chapter End. **


	10. The Date

A/N:

Hey, It's me Xeno, the master of broken promises. Haha,

Sorry for the long wait,

I hope you read and enjoy.

_**Chapter 10 – The date **_

"_Here." He murmured as he wrapped his jacket over the shivering girl's shoulders. "You'll get cold." He took a slight glance at the girl sitting beside him, then at his watch, trying to keep the atmosphere casual. "The bus sure is late!"_

_The girl blushed upon receiving the jacket, her heart blaring in thumping heat. "T-Thank you." Entrapped in the eyes of her lover, she sensed him leaning towards her. She closed her eyes and melted into the warm sweet kiss._

Nanoha sighed for the umpteenth time, although her eyes were focused on the screen in front of her, her mind was conflicted between the movie and the girl sleeping on her shoulders.

A small trail of drool escaped the devil's mouth and feeling the wet cold substance on her shoulder, Nanoha took a brief glance to her right. The brunette sighed upon watching the sleeping girl, but a bigger part of was finding the sight pretty adorable.

Her eyes focused on the movie, as she trembled and bit her bottom lip, hoping to indulge herself completely into the movie she had been anticipating. Her wish was not granted as the devil's head fell lower and ended up resting on her lap, her face snuggled into Nanoha's abdomen.

_Oh God._

Nanoha's blush intensified and her heart palpated irregularly, she was beginning to feel a bit sick. Her hands unconsciously were brought up, and stroked the blonde streaks of the beautiful devil. Resting her palm on Fate's cheeks, she lowered her head. Her eyes were blurred and she could feel the sudden rise in temperature around her.

"You're so beautiful." She murmured as she planted a soft kiss on the unconscious blonde. As soon as her lips touched the blonde, Nanoha felt an electric spark, that reminded her, she was indeed in love with Fate.

It was unbearable.

The feeling of love and sorrow amplified as she took her eyes off the blonde and focused herself once again on the screen to find multiple couples engaged in intimate acts. At once she felt the small movement of the blonde devil and he body turned into a dangerous temperature, eliciting a soft yet distinct moan.

"Hmm."

Nanoha covered her mouth. _Did I-I just?_

Fortunately, the audience was unsuspecting as they were engaged in their own acts, but the couple next to her who were actually watching the movie turned their gaze.

Nanoha looked to her right slowly and she was certain her face couldn't get any redder. She stood up instantly, resulting in Fate falling to the ground with a thud. Disregarding the culprit to her disturbing sound, she ran out of the theatre with a groggily looking Fate who stood up and followed her, confused as to what set the brunette off.

_**Devil 831**_

"Hey." Fate called out as she finally caught up to the brunette. Grabbing Nanoha's wrist , the blonde stopped and caught her breath.

"WWWhy are you running away, *pant*, the movie hasn't even ended."

Nanoha turned around and released herself from the devil's grip. "Because you would know if the movie had ended or not. You were sleeping throughout the whole movie." Fate's posture stiffened as she felt a glimpse of guilt, which was a foreign emotion for devils. She could see the brunette's eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey, it was boring and I was getting tire-"

_Damn that wasn't the right approach. _

Nanoha turned her back to the frowning devil and kept her tone strong attempting to hold in her insecurities. "I get it, I'm boring. I understand, it was always like this." The blonde could see Nanoha's fingers playing with the helm of her shirt out of anxiousness and painful memories. "Fate, Let's just go home."

"But-"

"It's okay." She simply said before starting the walk again.

Speared with guilt and remorse for saying what she had and sleeping throughout the movie, Fate shook her head and made a brave move.

"I'm sorry." Fate turned her head to the side as she sensed Nanoha turning around and approaching her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Let's not go home." Fate brought her eyes to meet soft azure ones and they both exchanged glances.

"So, what'cha say, my princess. Where shall I escort you next?." Fate grinned.

Nanoha looked towards the ground once again, lost in confusion and doubt. "Why?"

The blonde crouched down and looked up meeting Nanoha's eyes. "Because I like you, and I want to go on a date with you. Sorry for being insensitive, it kinda runs in my blood."

"D-Did you j-jus-"

"Let's go!" Fate exclaimed cutting Nanoha off. Grabbing the girl's wrist Fate took off with a smile on her face, accompanied with electric sparks on her back which she disdained.

_Did she just say she liked me?_

Looking at her wrist held gently by her love, she blushed as she repeated those words in her head again and again.

_**Devil 831**_

Walking side by side through aisle of stores, their hands frequently bumped into each other. With each bump, each touch sent both shocks of love and pain to both the girls.

Nanoha looked to her right and studied the devil's profile. _She really is beautiful. _

Their hands bumped again, sending a strong urge to just grab onto the hand if possible, forever. Though Nanoha knew this wasn't possible.

_But even if its just now…_

"F-Fate, can w-we hold hands?" Nanoha blurted.

The devil kept walking, her eyes focused straight ahead, seemingly ignoring the brunette's request. Nanoha sighed and smiled painfully. Why was she so selfish? It was known for a fact that she was "a nearing corpse" as Fate so kindly stated before their argument. It was the truth, after all, so why would anyone want to be near her. Had she always been so selfish? Throwing away everything when things got too hard, too unbearable? But it was expected; she was always unwanted, always unloved, always disregarded. Everything was her fault; everything she's been through was her own doing. She was rubbish. She wa-

Suddenly warmth grasped her right hand and Nanoha was once again was wrapped around a safe blanket, her body shivered in excitement and love. She looked at Fate and noticed a soft blush arising on the devil's cheek accompanied with a small smile.

Nanoha looked forward and smiled.

"You're okay as you are." Fate simply stated, turning in front of Nanoha. Her thumb wiping a stray tear from Nanoha's eyes.

_Was I crying? _

"You're more beautiful than anyone I've met." Fate sincerely smiled. "Inside and out."

More tears streamed down the brunette's face. "W-Wait…don't c-cry."

Nanoha giggled in her tears and tightened her grip on Fate's hands. "Thank you."

Fate grinned and patted Nanoha's nose with her index finger. "You're more than welcome. "

_**Devil 831**_

"Sorry this isn't much of a date. Without the fancy balloons, fairs, amusement park, it just seemed like we wer-"

"Fate-chan. I had the best day, I can remember." Nanoha murmured softly as she shifted closer to Fate, her head lying on Fate's left arm.

"Um..." Fate glanced at the comfortable brunette and sighed inwardly. As much as the devil liked it, it really pained her physically. The blonde scrutinized the smiling girl, her insides churned in delight as butterflies battled furiously. Her face grew hot and her blood burned to a temperature she knew wasn't normal.

_Damn you Nanoha. _

The unsuspecting brunette sighed lightly as she watched the setting sun in bliss. This really was a perfect day and she was going to miss it.

"You could've gone on a date with someone you liked you know." Fate blatantly stated, her eyes fixated on the setting sun. The sight was glorious but it was nothing compared to the girl lying beside her. " You could've spent this day with someone you really loved."

"I did." Nanoha whispered, loud enough for Fate to hear.

"No. Like your crush. That blue haired dude you met at the party." The blonde's clenched her teeth, in jealousy.

_If only..._

"You've got to spend your days more effectively. You've made friends, you've got the nurture them and-"

"What are you getting at?" An suspicious eyebrow raised.

"I mean you have a few more days left and –"

"Exactly, I have a few more days left, so what is the point in nurturing friendship? I just want to spend my days left with you, why is that so hard to understand?" Nanoha gripped the grass beneath her as she sat up, towering over Fate. Fate followed her action and frowned.

"No, you don't understand! I've been trying so hard to find-" _to find a way to save you._ Fate stood up, her eyes staring intently at Nanoha's. "…to find a way to make you happy for the last days."

"I'm happy." Nanoha pushed herself up, her eyes never leaving Fate's. "I'm very happy with you."

"You're not. You're wrapped around doubt, fear and insecurity every time you're with me. With them, you're relaxed…you seem safe."

Nanoha brought herself forward, her arms wrapped tightly around the surprised devil. As a result Fate's wings appeared and internal electric shocks shock her body. But this was nothing, compared to the shivering brunette embracing her.

"You're right, I shouldn't be afraid. I am scared, scared that I will leave without telling you how scared I am to lose you." Nanoha leered, taking in Fate's scent.

"Wha-"

Before Fate could process, soft lips touched her ears, and everything she had once known to be true was erased from her mind. Everything that seemed logical to the devil left her mind and she could only think of how beautiful and frightening those words sounded.

"I want you. I love you."

_If only…I wasn't a devil_

Unbeknownst to them both, a certain devil watched afar, her hands tightly around her staff.

"Interesting."


	11. Enough for

A/N: I've re read this fic and I'm not fond of it. But it will take probably forever for me to finish if I start again so I'm just going to apologize for my irresponsible writing concerning my previous chapters and do my best from now on. (mind you I probably haven't improved)

Thank you for sticking with me.

**Chapter 11**

Have you ever experienced that point of spontaneous mixed of emotions when you finally hear the words you've always wanted to hear coming from the one person you cherish and unknowingly fell in love with?

But no matter how utterly exultant you are to hear it, you can't seem to show it for that lingering doubt eats away at the core of your heart.

Fate took an unconscious step back away from her object of affections, her eyes never leaving Nanoha's. "What are you talking about?"

Nanoha grasped her hands together, hoping she could contain her fear and anxiousness. She really wasn't planning to blurt her thoughts out but as her mind ventured off due to Fate's words she reminded herself of why she wanted to die, how she only had a few days left and why she felt like the mist clouding her emotions all those years just suddenly left.

She couldn't leave thinking that if she kept it to herself, Fate would never know that the source of light that bursted through the fog came from Fate herself.

"I just wanted you to know." She settled on those words.

Fate tightened her grip as she slipped her hands in her pockets. Her body felt like it was dipped into acid, the pain was beyond her capability to contain but at the same time she felt numb. She clenched her jaw and tightened her fist.

"Well, once you spend time with someone, you feel a sense of attraction to them. Especially if that said person performed acts that were beyond their expected image, humans in general are more likely to have amplified emotions for them." Fate could feel her breath becoming rigid but she took a deep breathe and continued.

"In this case, since I, a demon of the dark have indulged myself in human activities and have been an aid to some of your commands, I would say that's not uncommon." A look of indifference accompanied with crossed arms told Nanoha that the devil standing in front of her really didn't care.

All the things that meant so much to her were just 'work' or tolerance for the blonde.

She understood that. She couldn't blame Fate, because those words may as well have been true. What did she know about love anyways? As soon as someone was nice to her, she would dive in headfirst. It has always been like that and always will be. This….this thing she had for the devil was nothing more than a passing infatuation.

A passing infatuation.

_Nanoha never fitted in. At home, she felt invisible. She, the youngest most ordinary child could never live up to her brother and sister basically had the ability to accomplish whatever they desired. _

_During middle school, she was bullied because she was considered 'fat' and 'nerdy'. No one wanted to associate with her. She was at the bottom of the social ladder, and in school, position was crucial. Her books, desk, homework, clothes, were stolen or dirtied every day. She was abused physically and verbally. _

_But in high school, things changed. Nanoha decided to better herself, not wanting to be who she was. She worked part time at the nearby supermarket, gained a gym membership, did morning runs and joined the drama club. She made sure to look her very best every day and soon everyone acknowledged that. She made friends and to her surprise, they were benevolent. They were the first friends Nanoha had. Everyone considered Nanoha, 'stunning' or 'hot'. But that also came with a price when rumors of her travelled around the school, rumors she had no collection of, rumors that was there to do nothing but kick her back down again till her friends left her with disgusted faces and she was bare and vulnerable. _

_High school was her favourite time…but that was only the first term. By then, due to the rumors, instead of being called fat she was now referred to as a slut. _

_Nanoha had no clue as to what she did to anger so many people. When she was 'ugly' everyone demised her for it, bullied her, spat revolting words in her face. However, when her appearance changed and she was considered as 'hot', everyone did the same thing. Every night she would question herself…then what is acceptable? What makes her acceptable? _

_College wasn't much easier when she gained a crush on Yunno Scrya who was in the same Philosophy class as her. He helped her, and because of that simple act, Nanoha grew very fond of him. He was part of a college band and Nanoha made sure to attend every concert. She even had a poster of him up on her wall, that Yunno personally put up himself._

_As days pasted, they grew very close to the point that Nanoha wasn't sure if it was normal for females in relationship to be beated and subtly insulted. _

_It was clear; to everyone else that Nanoha was Yunno's personal slave. But to Nanoha, she was confused and in denial. She was introduced to many new people who harassed her as if she was a laughable, inanimate object. She was humiliated to no end, from being ripped out of her clothes and forced to take indecent photos to licking the bowels of the toilet just for entertainment for these sick excuse as human beings. _

_During the first semester of her second year was when Nanoha decided she couldn't take it anymore. No, decided isn't the right word or anything close to how she suffered. She didn't decide, she didn't even have another choice. _

A passing infatuation? Heh, what a joke. _What time do I even have to find that out?_

Nanoha shook her head as tears descended slowly down her cheeks. She was always so stupid enough to think that life could change for her. That, in this lifetime she could feel special and loved.

But whom was she kidding.

_No one would ever love me_

"That's not true." Nanoha eyes widen as Fate brought her hand to wipe off the brunette's tears. "That's not true at all, Nanoha."

_My name_

_My name_

Tears glossed Nanoha's eyes and streamed down as her knees buckled and her legs wobbled and fainted. She couldn't breathe or hear the next things Fate was saying. All she could hear was the abnormally rapid palpitation of her heart.

That loud resounding _thump, thump, thump_

Upon receiving no recognition, Fate repeated herself.

"That blue haired kid seemed to take a liking to you."

"S-Say it again."

"Um. That blue ha-"

Nanoha shook her head. "No…not that. My name."

Fate averted her stare and blushed. "N-No."

The brunette pouted and fiddled with her fingers, unexpectedly no longer dejected from the rejection and instead gained a new found confidence. "Well…since I was rejected the least you could do is call my name…?"

"The hell. No."

"Mou…" Nanoha gaze longingly at the blonde and smiled and Fate swore she saw flowers blooming around the beautiful brunette. "But…I love you…and when my name comes out of you, that's enough for me."

Suddenly, the colours of the world were drained and all that surrounded Fate became monochrome. Even Nanoha. Her horns burned with fiery it never had before and she could feel them literally dissolving. She looked at Nanoha for a glance at her worried face before running in the opposite direction, hoping to conceal the pain from her love.

Nanoha, however, took the reaction as disgust.

**Devil 831 **

Fate didn't come home last night.

The morning birds chirped as usual marking the 6th day, yet that appealing sound was covered the presence of a figure that seemed to swallow Nanoha with just a mere glare.

"So you're the carcass that _my_ Fate has taken a disgusted liking to" was all the purple haired demon whispered before the brunette realized that she no longer had control over her body.

She had become a background conscious in her mind with a powerful force possessing the physicality of it. The said woman was literally inside her.

A/N: Till next time, which is not long from now. ;)


	12. Had your Chance

A/N: Thank you sooo much for the support. I enjoyed every single one of your reviews from the first one: asking me to kill Nanoha to the last one: making sure I update in less than a year. Haha ;) Thanks. I'll _try_ finish this fic off this Christmas break, aye.

**Chapter 12**

"You're finally awake."

Fate groaned and reluctantly opened her eyes. She remembered running with no distinct destination in mind before her body gave in and she saw darkness. But now, she was on a roof and it was night. How long was she out?

Her pupils dilated to the moonlight and she quickly took in her surroundings.

"Where's Nanoha?"

A soft hand stroked the younger girl's fringe and caressed her cheek. "She's safe."

Fate nodded half heartedly, and decided to move off Alicia's lap when her body pulsated due to the sudden movement. Her muscle ached and burned in reponse. Alicia smiled softly and stroked the younger devil's cheeks again preventing her from moving.

"You fainted. I've transferred some of my strength to you in order to help you heal from you know…your addiction to the human."

Fate wanted to sit up, to prevent herself from seeming so weak and fragile but her body just wouldn't listen. "Nanoha."

Alicia grimaced, then sighed in defeat as she took in the overpowering emotion Fate emitted through that simple name. "I have something to discuss with you."

Eyebrow raised in curiosity at the tone Alicia emitted. "And that is?"

Alicia averted her eyes and stared at the single lone star in the sky. Her voice was soft but stern. "Why do you want to save a suicidal?"

Fate smiled dimly. This was the question, she had been asking herself for the past few days. Nanoha had been in contact with such repulsive people and had suffered day after day. Wouldn't it be just be a gift to others and Nanoha herself, if she could leave this wrenched world?

The younger sister shook her head and grinned softly.

"Because, I want her to give the world another chance."

No, it wouldn't be. It wouldn't be a gift. The devil couldn't explain why, or further expand her answer simply because people's emotions are so different between individuals. She had no way of truly understanding Nanoha's pain.

Alicia shook her head and chuckled. "This is so like you." The older sister held out her hand and on her palm was a blaring rubicund pearl.

"In order to stop you and your stupid ideas, I did some research." Alicia transferred the pearl towards Fate's hand.

Fate nodded and took the pearl. "Alicia, you know I-"

"You're my sister. I will always support you. Now, listen to its properties. One devil can only use this pearl once in their lifetime, it's a spell wrapped around a sphere technically." Alicia took Fate's hands. "This spell allows you to revive one single person the holder of the pearl kills."

Fate's eyes widen.

"But there's a catch, you have to sacrifice one part of your body in which the pearl itself chooses. Are you still up to it?"

"Of course."

Not a hint of hesitation was present. Alicia exhaled nervously, asking herself if she had indeed done the right thing. Their mother would kill her if she knew about this.

"So tell me about Nanoha."

Fate's smile answered Alicia's inner conflict in an instant.

_**Devil 831 **_

_6__th__ day: Afternoon. _

With a new resolve and a smile on her face, Fate walked up the apartment stairs. However, as her hands touched the knob of the door, she recalled the words Nanoha had said to her, and with so much depth and sincerity too. In that moment, it felt like someone had handed you the acceptance to your one single wish and you feel whole but then you realize that you are dreaming and in reality you will always be lost.

Fate grimaced. Even though she meant every word she said to Nanoha, she wanted so badly to just jump into her arms and convey to her that she loved her. But mutualism doesn't always give you happiness, and in this case it would only bring unnecessary sorrow and pain.

To know, the other person feels the same but you can't be with them is much worst.

Fate shook her head in derision. It was only _right _that nothing further could occur between them.

_I made the right choice._

_You rejected her like everyone else. _

Fate's eyes widen at the voice in her head. The voice had a gentle yet dark tone to it and the devil wasn't entirely sure where it stemmed from.

"I'm not like any of those stupid humans."

The voice chuckled and continued.

_Yet you took her words, twisted it and attacked it. Like how everyone else did. _

_No-NO! I just- I just_

Fate fell to the ground, her knees no longer supporting her. She felt so hopeless to that voice and their words.

_You are a coward. Like everyone else who hurt her, who made her suffer, who pushed her to-_

_I Love her_

_Yet you can just push away her feelings just like that. You know, how hard it must've been for her to confess something so personal. After all those countless years, she's been degraded and dehumanized just for trying to be accepted. You just pushed her away. _

_That's not true! I just wanted the best for her._

_And you wouldn't even do something as simple as call her name. Maybe you are a true cold blooded devil. You just wanted her to beg, like how everyone else wanted. _

_I'm not like that! I wouldn't want anything like that. _

_Yet you are like everyone else. Wanting to manipulate her, wanting to feel powerful, wanting more –_

_Please…_

_You don't love her. What do you know about love?_

_Please…._

_You just want to control someone so _

_Just shut up._

_Weak and vulnerable. Perfect for someone like yo-_

_SHUT UP! I said shut up. _

Fate pressed her back towards the door her hands shaking as she pressed them against her temples hoping to stop the malicious voice. Was it her conscience? Was this who she really was?

But that wasn't who she wanted to be. She wanted to be someone who is capable of pure love.

"Nanoha…"

The door creaked open slightly and Fate felt the sudden pressure on her back. She quickly stood up, her arms tightened by her side as she watched the figure behind smile.

Yes, the figure was indeed Nanoha.

But, the smile she was adorning seemed somewhat off.

"Fate! You're back." Nanoha claimed in her usual cheerful voice.

But something was off. Fate pressed against her temples one more time before shaking her head and concluding that it was probably herself that was off.

Nanoha took the devil's hands and led her into the apartment.

"Where did you go last night?"

Fate averted her eyes and coughed slightly. "I'm sorry for not coming back. I was just sort of surprised with your…well…confession." The devil's head hung slightly in shame, replaying the words the voice heeded to her minutes before.

Yet, Nanoha was still beaming. "That's alright. I agree with you."

"With what?"

"I'm going on a date with Chrono kun tonight." Nanoha said easily.

Fate smiled yet she felt like she was suffocating.

"So, I better get changing. Wouldn't want to disappoint." Nanoha smirked and winked. Without a second to lose, the brunette took off her t-shirt and jeans, leaving her exposed with just her white undergarments.

She casually strolled to her bedroom and Fate could swear she was intentionally swaying her hips a little more than necessary.

Fate frowned as she diverted her line of sight. Did Nanoha sudden change over night…because of her?

Nanoha came out seconds after with a dress unzipped. She pulled her untied hair to the front and turned her back towards Fate. "Will you?" She asked all too seductively.

Fate gulped. Her eyes focused on the bare back as her hands quickly took control of the zip and zipped it up in one swift movement.

Nanoha smirked as she turned to face the devil once again.

"I think I'll be off now."

"D-Do you need me to pick you up after?"

"That's okay. If all goes well, I'm probably won't come home tonight." With that the door closed leaving a terribly confused and shaken up Fate.

_**Devil 831**_

The sky was stark black and as if it was in correspondence with Fate's mood, there was not a star in sight. The blonde devil frowned as she watched Nanoha follow Chrono back into a lodge down by the river. Thankfully Hayate and Reinforce joined them in as she saw them knock on the door while kissing and giggling like typical teenage girls.

The night had not been a single bit tolerable for the devil as she scrutinized Nanoha's changed behavior and sudden attachment to the blue haired _nerd_ from their romantic dinner in an affluent, grand restaurant to their hand holding as they walked back to a rented lodge. It put a very bitter taste in Fate's mouth and her burning horns were not helping.

Fate looked up to the sky from the roof of the lodge and sighed as she recalled the past days she spent with Nanoha. They were painful in more ways than she ever would've imagined but of course, without a doubt, and as cheesy as it may sound, it was all worth it.

Was what she thought she felt, but when she saw Nanoha smiling and laughing with Chrono, or the shy glances and touches directed to someone other than her, she didn't know anymore what she felt. Certainly, Fate would do anything it would take to make Nanoha happy, and it was inevitable to be able to mutually love Nanoha, but this Nanoha…this Nanoha she had been seeing today did not make Fate feel at all confident she could leave her. Sure, she did imply that Chrono liked her and when it all comes down to it, Fate did indeed reject Nanoha, but wasn't it too quick for her to jump into that boy's arm. It's only been a day since Nanoha confessed to her…

_A day that's worth more than just a day, Fate_

Fate's eyes widen. This voice…in head her now was so much more different than the one she encountered back in the apartment. This voice was her's…than who did the other voice in her head belong to?

"Maybe I should go." Fate murmured. Nanoha didn't need this love triangle kind of thing when the devil she was too afraid to admit anything. As she was about to head home, another voice interrupted her thoughts.

_Fate! Fate! Please help me. _

Fate turned towards the door of the lodge and unconsciously knocked. That was indeed Nanoha's voice. Her palms sweat and her body ached, Nanoha's voice was desperate and so in pain.

_Please don't let anything happen to Nanoha…please_

The door swung open and as it did the girl in front of her became invisible as her eyes focused on the two figures further down in the kitchen, wrapped in an intimate position with Nanoha on the kitchen bench and and….

Her eyes blurred and she forced her legs to walk towards the couple. "Nanoha…"

Nanoha turned away from the kiss, panting heavily with a delirious smile. Her top was carelessly thrown on the floor, Fate noted as she diverted her eyes constraining those unwanted tears.

_I know I wouldn't be able to take this but I'm not selfish! I wanted Nanoha to be with someone that loved her. So why am I acting like this. What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Oh, its just you."

_Just you? _

"I-I thought you loved me" Fate's voice was weak and the words came out so quiet that she herself wasn't able to hear it properly. But Nanoha did.

"Heh. Me too. I was wrong."

Fate couldn't speak, her throat constricted as she looked into Nanoha's eyes.

"So why are you here? You had your chance, you selfish freak."

Nobody spoke. No breath ruffled the room for what seemed too long to be just mere seconds.

Fate clenched her teeth and shut her eyes. Lowering her head she took a deep breath and chanted. "Nanoha. Nanoha. Nanoha. Nanoha. Nanoha. Nanoha."

Nanoha's eyebrow raised in confusion. "Oh, aren't you obsessed. If you have no more business, I suggest you leave me back to making out with my boyfriend."

Fate raised her head. Her hands were no longer shaking.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry if you saw any mistakes. Hopefully you were able to enjoy it. :) I'll See you later


	13. Mother

A/N: Haha I'm so sorry for the confusion from the last chapter.

Basically Fate enters the lodge and Hayate/Reinforce opens the door, however the only thing that Fate is fixated on are the figures behind them; Chrono and Nanoha (I'm so sorry for making them kiss). She confronts them and basically Nanoha tells her to go away and that she had her chance (in a more insulting manner). Fate then randomly chants out Nanoha's name but that just confuses 'Nanoha'. However to Fate, that was a confirmation because as Nanoha had said: _when my name comes out of you, that's enough for me. _

_**Chapter 13**_

Fate took a stride backwards and clenched her fist. She took a deep breath, composing herself before lifting her gaze to meet hers.

"What the hell did you do to Nanoha?" She kept her eyes on Nanoha, watching as her eyebrows knitted together in amusement then accompanied with a widened smile.

The blue haired boy turned to Nanoha then at Fate, wondering what on earth was going on. He then took Nanoha's wrist in an attempt to gain her attention but he doesn't even get the chance to comprehend what might happen before he is thrown to the other side of the wall, hitting his head and winding him unconscious.

_Chrono…No stop hurting my friends. Please stop. _

Hayate and Reinforce watched the scene unfold as they held each other closely, not a word uttered. Feeling an instant rush of panic, they held each other closer, yet their feet were glued to the ground due to the apprehension of the situation.

Nanoha reached her hand over to Fate and stroked her face, chuckling as she feels Fate's tremble. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy this, 831, oh my bad, _Fate_. Ever since that flimsy mistake of a kiss, you've been lusting after her all this time."

_What… lusting?_

Fate tore her gaze away. "Just give back Nanoha" She said through her clenched teeth. Her eyes became hazy and her breath shortened. Panic snuck in as Nanoha's body slowly and subtle moved closer.

Nanoha took another step closer so both their bodies were touching. As Fate took a step back, sturdy hands held her tightly in the same position forbidding her to break the intimacy. The brunette licked Fate's ears and laughed at the shiver that shot through Fate's back. "You want this."

_Stop this, please stop this. Don't hurt Fate._

Fate gulped in terror. "Give Nanoha back."

Nanoha chuckled once more. Having no desire to comply, the brunette shrugged one shoulder and stepped forward, whispering a quiet 'no'.

"Leave Nanoha alone." Fate repeated, shaking her head.

The brunette grimaced. "I said no." She snapped, then proceeded to take hold of Fate's ears with her teeth and in a swift motion ripped it off. " You don't listen do you."

_No…Don't…I can't…No.._

Nanoha spat the ear out and as she did both Hayate and Reinforce screamed and headed to the door but was stopped by an unseen barrier that prevented them from leaving. With a move of a finger both Hayate and Reinforce fell to the ground.

Seeing Fate's stance, Nanoha laughed. "Don't worry, they're just unconscious."

The panic Fate felt moments before was now replaced by an irrational amount of fear and guilt. Fate stood her ground, until tears rode down her cheeks. She knelt in front of Nanoha and raised her head. "I beg you, mother. Let Nanoha go."

Hearing the sentence leave Fate's lips had a profoundly amusing effect on the older devil. Never in her daughter's life had she begged or looked so vulnerable, it was amusement at its greatest and the last thing she would do was let her fun end. Not yet at least.

_Let Fate go. S-Stop hurting her. Please. _

Precia rose her eyebrow in amusement. "And what would be in for me?"

_I'll do anything you want. _

"I'll do anything you say."

Precia smiled. "Why would you be willing to kneel before me when all you've done before is go against my wishes?" She positioned herself as if she was pondering. "But does it have something to do with getting into a certain corpse's pants?"

Fate stayed silent concealing her wrath, and just kept staring at her mother.

"Well, isn't it ironic, how I got in first. Maybe together we could have some fun. Let's invite that handsome youngster, Yunno was i-"

"What is it that you want, _mother_?"

The older devil walked back towards Fate and casually ripped off the dress adoring Nanoha's body leaving her expose with just her undergarments. She pushed Fate down and straddled the blonde. "What I have always wanted, your obedience." Leaning down Precia brought her mouth towards Fate's neck and sucked in eliciting a whimper from Fate.

_Don't make me do something like this! Please. Fate Fight back. Please fight back!_

"Please leave Nanoha." Fate's voice was void of any emotion.

"Why? You have always wanted this. Now she's right on top of you. Savour it." Precia proceeded to unclasp Nanoha's bra when Fate took ahold of her wrist. "Please don't. Don't hurt her. Please, I'll do anything."

_Please…just kill me along with her. Please save my friends…save yourself. _

Precia snickered. "You're finally getting all of her. I'm just giving you what you want."

Fate closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reigning in the anger she was feeling then added it to the anger she felt during this entire conversation as she helplessly watched her mother dehumanize Nanoha like how everyone else had.

And for what? To satisfy her own disgusting humour.

Fate's eyes met her mother's briefly before looking away, not wanting to see Nanoha's eyes instead. "I have never wanted that! Never."

"Never? Sure. So, tell me why do you care so much for this piece of garbage?"

Fate suddenly stood up, her wings sprouted and her horns appeared. "Don't call her garbage!" She raised her hands but stopped as her eyes landed on Nanoha, her mind clearing quickly. She understood the position she was in, understood what her mother was doing and hurting Nanoha was the last thing she would ever do.

_Fate, do it!_

The devil's hands fell limply back to her sides, her head turned and her hands shook.

"You are weak. You'll never hurt me, not when I'm in this body."

_Hurt me_

"Please don't hurt her." Fate replied tiredly.

_Kill me. _

"Tell me, why do you care so much?" Unbeknownst to Fate, Precia directed the question to two people. A smiled tugged at Precia's lips as she stared at Fate's expression. She was in so much struggle but that tiny hint of sparkle in the devil's eyes was definitely going to be her undoing.

_Because, I love her. _

Fate fell to the ground, her body numbed. Her voice was above a whisper but soft nonetheless. "Because, I love her."

Precia chortled and laughed morbidly. Her mother was misshapen and found humor in the most twisted ways.

"You, aren't capable of love."

Precia touched Nanoha's chest. "Your little corpse is crying. That sweet, sweet sound brings festivity to my ears."

"Mother, please."

The purpled haired devil licked her fingers and grimaced as she saw the short haired brunette getting up slowly from her peripheral view. Her smile widened as she took Fate's face and licked the young girl's lips.

"I'll tell you what. You are going to show your corpse here, what you are going to do to her, using that human as an example. Then I'll leave this body."

"N-No. I can't possible kil-"

"Or the other option is that I stay in this body and make her life a living hell. How refreshing would that be, don't you think." Fate's eyes widen. She had seen and heard her mother used that sentence over and over when she wanted to make deals. 'Make her life a living hell.' What came afterwards was the repugnant act of torture to the individual including every single family member and friends.

Her mother was planning to kill Nanoha's family using Nanoha's own hands.

This couldn't be happening. This really could not be happening. This situation, this repulsive situation where she couldn't fight against, because whatever answer she chose it would be wrong. Yet, this wasn't even a choice to Fate, Nanoha would always be her first choice.

Fate breathed out as she felt Precia hand squeezing her shoulder, then a surge of energy. "Go on."

Slowly, Fate made her way towards Hayate who was slowly regaining her conscious. The devil closed her eyes and re opened them. Her eyes were glowing red and full of killing intent. Her nails grew out into claws and she positioned her hand to Hayate's heart. Fate couldn't help but let out a derisive chuckle.

_FATE…No! No! Let her have me! What are you doing! She's innocent. She was never even part of this mess. Fate! Stop! Stop!_

Hayate's eyes widen in pure trepidation. "No…."

_No! FATE! HEAR ME! STOP!_

Fate smiled evilly as her inner devil took full control. She lunged herself forward and plunged her hand into Hayate's body, grabbing the heart and pulling it out in a nice fluid movement.

Instantly, Hayate's body fell and Fate responded by licking her lips and devouring the said heart. She grinned, her eyes now stark black and her mouth red with agony and life.

Her breath was quick and short. Salivating, she turned to the unconscious body besides Hayate's and grinned. She may be out of control, but Fate always stood by her word. She only had one mission and no matter how delicious the other body smelt; she left it and returned to her mother's side.

"That's my daughter." Precia walked forward and wrapped Fate in an embrace. Fate's hand fell, and her eyes returned back to normal.

Precia sensing that, shuffled backwards bewildered and confused. Her eyes landed instantly on Fate and she watched as the blonde struggled to regain her strength to stand. "W-Why are you turning back. Last time this happened you couldn't until Alicia injected the antidote…."

"Return Nanoha." The devil's breath was unsteady. There was no emotion in Fate's expression. Her eyes were unfocused within a hollow shell.

Precia smiled. Then in an instant Nanoha's body fell into Fate's arms. The look in the blonde's eyes as she took Nanoha gently in her arms was so tender that it made Precia frown in disgust.

With that the spirit of the woman pocketed Fate's ear and disappeared.

The young devil tried to hide her hands but the prominent dripping inflamed blood called for her as she held Nanoha's cold body, smearing the red on the brunette's innocent and naïve body. She took an unwanted glance at Nanoha's scarred body parallelled with her bloodstained hands and she could feel the inside of her body collapse.

She quickly and gently placed Nanoha's body down, laying her jacket on top of the unconscious girl and ran to the nearest corner as she empty her stomach of the organ she had just scoffed down. She leaned against the wall, shaking her head and covering her mouth. The stench of Hayate's dead body grew stronger by the minute and along with the iron flesh taste in her mouth, she turned around and spewed again, cursing angrily under her breath.

With her eyes closed, the young devil scooted away from the mess she made, and didn't make an attempt to stop the tears as they streamed down her cheeks like raging rivers.

She sat there, taking in her surroundings and cried; for the innocent girl she had just killed; for Nanoha who she had just betrayed and for herself; for the heartless cold demon she was born to be.

She cried and had no way of stopping for she had just lost all hope.

**Chapter End**

A/N: Till next time. Stay Happy and have a good day.


	14. Miracles don't happen twice

**Devil 831 Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN. **

**A/N: **I would ever be so grateful if you read and review this little fic of mine.

_That awful stench, what is that dire smell?_ Nanoha cringed her nose in disgust as her eyes watched the ceiling above. Lying on her back, she confusedly looked around, hoping to find the origin of that disgusting smell. Her eyes became hazy and her mouth felt much too dry, as if all her water content was sucked from her.

Then she found it. The source.

As if it was a script for a very badly directed horror film, the smell came from her…own body. Her eyes slowly travelled down, afraid of what she would see and her breath became short, very close to hyperventilation.

The smell came from her exposed gut.

Blood. Everywhere. Her abdomen was torn apart and she could see her intestines brought vertically up. She followed the trail of her organ and found the end of it stuck in…a mouth.

Fate's mouth. Fate was eating her. Tears spilled out of her eyes full of trepidation and desperation. She looked at Fate's hands and saw the detached head of her friend's. The beast was ironically caressing the head gently until moments later she brought her fangs and ripped the head, chewing it with a pleasurable grin.

Their eyes met.

Her mind was blank. She screamed.

**Devil 831**

Eyes shot open accompanied by the force of the nightmare as she flung herself upwards into a sitting position. She was breathing hard and fast, before she noticed she was not anywhere familiar. The stench was no longer there, and instead the room was filled with that distinct smell of bleach and floor wipe.

Slowing her breath she circumvented the room, noticing the white sheets and machinery connected to her body.

"I'm at the hospital." She suggested to herself. Her hands pushed the blankets off herself as she pulled up her shirt, revealing a perfectly intact abdomen area. She sighed in relief, which only lasted a quarter of a sec before she recalled the events that led to the dream. Either way, she was going to die and Fate was going to eat her heart with no remorse like she did with…

"Hayate!" Nanoha's mind jumped and a lump formed in her throat. Her friend was dead wasn't she? _When it should've been me. _Anger replaced fear. She pulled the wires out of her and was headed to find Hayate. _Maybe…it was all a dream._ Though in her subconscious she knew the truth.

However fate wasn't on her side as the only person she didn't want to see walked into the room holding a plate of cleanly cut apples in her hands. Nanoha didn't have any idea how to feel about the figure in front of her. She was angry, miserable but also very afraid of her. In one slash, with no remorse, no hesitation, this devil had killed an innocent girl.

Nanoha took a step back, eyes filled with fear and hesitation. Her body shook and no matter how much she tried, the image of Fate devouring Hayate's heart stuck in her mind and reminded her how inhuman and heartless the person in front of her was. She suddenly felt extremely nauseous.

Yet, there was still that feeling gnawing at her reminding her of that innocent and pure feeling she had once accepted but she quickly dismissed it, focusing on the events that led to the new face of this devil in disguise as her seemingly benevolent Fate.

Fate took a step forward, stretching her arms out hoping to cleanse the emotion in Nanoha's eyes. "Nan-"

"Don't" Nanoha placed her hand in front of her to stop Fate's advances, her eyes refusing to meet the devil's. "D-Don't call my name. S-Stay back."

Fate did as she was asked. She stayed back and her heart (if she had one) dropped. Nanoha was afraid of her, and she didn't have any idea how to tell her otherwise because what she saw that night was part of her, if not her true self.

This was the reaction, she had craved back when she first saw Nanoha, but right now…this was like she had lost everything.

"You killed Hayate." Fate looked up from the ground and watched Nanoha's body as it shook in fear trying to protect itself from the devil.

"S-She wasn't even part of this" Her tone increased with an edge of disgust. "She was innocent."

Fate stayed silent in guilt. Honestly, what else could she say? That was exactly what had happened. The worst thing was that…Nanoha had actually seen the act, seen her…seen the demon she really was. Her demonic self would never ever match up with Nanoha's kind heart.

"I was the one that was supposed to die. I was going to die anyway, why would you kill her instead. Why!? I don't understand!? How could you kill Hayate.." The image bursted back into Nanoha's mind in full colour.

The chewing.

The bleeding.

That bloody smile.

"You monster."

Fate arms went limp and the apples dropped to the ground. The devil shook her head but this time she couldn't hold it in as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She quickly turned around and ran through the doors but Nanoha heard the whisper of her voice before it was too late.

"Sorry." _Nanoha, you have no idea how sorry I am but don't you see…that wasn't even a choice for me…there was only one answer. I'm selfish…but who isn't._

_If there's one thing I learnt from this. It's that you're right… I am a monster and we…we were_ _never meant to be._ The food chain doesn't' work backwards and creatures are always held by a hierarchy. Who was she to break that? It's nature's order. A young devil that knows nothing of the cruelty of the world. She should've listened to her superiors. She should've always accepted the ways of the demon. She should've never fallen in love with a human. They can never love the real you.

_Heh, I wouldn't love the real me either._

_**Devil 831**_

Nanoha watched in guilt and agony as she watched Hayate's family members and Reinforce kneeling before Hayate as she lay ever so silently in the coffin. Two days had pasted since Hayate passed away. Chrono told her that Hayate died of a heart attack and her heart was donated.

It was disgusting. They weren't in a traffic accident, Hayate didn't die because of a heart attack and her heart was not donated, it was eaten. Everything was wrong and her friend, this wonderful person died and no one even knew the real reason of her death. She had tried to tell all of them but they were all convinced that Nanoha's 'one day sleep in' was giving her delusional visions.

Now Hayate's body was in a coffin. _When it should've been mine._

A coffin at a funeral director's office as her family members organized a funeral for an innocent 19 year old who shouldn't of have died.

Nanoha slumped back down on the chair next to the coffin, her head buried in her hands and her eyes dried out.

_This is my entire fault. _

_**Devil 831**_

"I don't think I can live on without her." Reinforce confessed to Nanoha as they watched Hayate's peaceful face. Reinforce leaned into Nanoha and hesitantly the brunette wrapped her arms around her, her mind and body filled with regret, remorse and shame.

"I am so sorry." She choked out.

Her eyes darted to the moon seen outside the window and a sense of lost filled her. The world would keep turning, the sun would set and rise every day, the stars would come out at night, and time would continue. Nothing would stop for a single college girl except for those who love her.

"For me…time would stop, stars would have no attraction, days would be long and unbearable." Reinforce whimpered.

Nanoha's eyes widened. She had never thought of that...the fact that the pain would be most painful for those who have to live on without their loved ones. Hayate…This girl who did nothing wrong but accept Nanoha, a girl who had no friends and humiliated all her life, died, leaving behind a trail of memories and broken hearts. All because she had met Nanoha. Perhaps that was her wrong deed?

It was wasn't it? _Nothing good ever comes out with hanging with me…Argh stop feeling sorry for yourself…you don't have the right to. _

Nanoha gripped Reinforce tighter. Silence filled the room and there was no one in the house except for the two. They had been given the backdoor keys for full access to this room only, and Reinforce had honestly planned to stay here with Hayate.

"You know…" Reinforce pulled out of the hug and reached for Hayate's necklace. "I gave this to her around the time we met and she never took it off." Her hands travelled down to her lover's jumper. "I chose this because, there was one time we went shopping for each other's present and ended up getting the same thing."

Tears fell gently and her voice broke. "T-This here was her favourite skirt..s-said it was good to to…" A broken laugh. "Seduce me or something, when the time was right."

Reinforce fell to the knees, arms clutched around herself. "She doesn't have that time anymore. We don't have any time. I can't live without her. Let me go to h-"

The doors clanged open and Nanoha had a sense that the person was listening on the conversation before barging in at what seemed like the right time. The burst of moonlight that lighted up the room exposed the intruder and the two college girls stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Nanoha asked in an awfully icy tone.

Fate walked passed the two girls and towards the coffin. Her eyes were dull of colour and her expression was emotionless. Her fingers juggled an enflamed sphere and with another flick the ball of red was enclosed in light yellow flames.

"Stay away from her!" Nanoha cried in conviction.

Fate took a glance at Nanoha before turning back and stepping closer to the coffin, placing the red pearl into Hayate's mouth. The pearl shone brighter and although invisible to the human eye, Fate smiled at the miraculous effect of the pearl as it travelled down into the cardiac notch, residing there before transforming into a heart.

"What did you do to her? Please, she's gone already, don't hurt her." Reinforce added. "If you want anything…take it from me, please!" Reinforce dropped down to the ground, disregarding the numbness she felt on her knees. The silver haired girl grabbed the blonde's knees and attempted to pull her away but it was futile.

Feeling the force and the possibility of danger towards the silver haired girl, Fate shook her off with what seemed like anger to Nanoha. However that was far from it. "You love her enough to die?"

Reinforce nodded furiously. "So please…leave her alone. You can take anything from me."

"You're helping a dead body? That's foolish."

"It may be. But I love her…and dead or not I want to protect her."

Fate sighed and kept watching Hayate's body until the heart was settled. "I'm not going to take anything from you." Her hands slowly touched the place where the newly formed heart lay but before she could shock it, she was pushed away. Her eyes shot up and Nanoha stood before her, with anger, disappointment and fear written all over her.

Fate smiled in pain. Without a word, she stood up and walked to the other side of the coffin. She quickly placed her hand where the heart is and shocked it.

"Love makes you all fools." Fate chuckled darkly as she turned to leave.

The devil watched the angered looks on both Reinforce and Nanoha's face, and without another second of hesitation she walked out of the door hoping to be alone but unfortunately was followed by the persistent brunette.

"Tell me what did you do to her?"

Fate turned around slowly and sighed. She rubbed her temples in irritation before bringing her head up. "Just go back inside, it's cold."

Nanoha stepped forward, determined to get an answer out of the deceiving devil.

"I thought you were my friend. Hayate was also my friend. Why did you kill her? You could've killed me. Your mother gave you a choice with an easy answer."

"It _was_ easy." Fate closed her eyes. "I would've chosen you every single time."

"You shouldn't."

"I did and I will. Just go back in." Fate took a stride backwards hoping to escape; her body had been feeling off after she placed the pearl in Hayate and she knew it would only take seconds before she had to return the deal.

"I just want an answer." Nanoha urged.

"You will get it if you go back inside." Fate growled. "Can't you trust me?"

The brunette looked to the side and let out a resistant sigh. "I want to. I really do. But when I close my eyes, even for a fraction of time…I see you. I see you and my heart stops in so much fear. I…" Nanoha clenched her fist and exhaled. "I see a monster. I don't want to but I see you…and lots of blood. I just…I really…I don't know…who you are."

Fate breathed out, processing the words that tumbled out of Nanoha's mouth. She knew she was a monster but hearing it for the second time by Nanoha made her feel…empty and hurt. This physical pain from her wings and horns wouldn't even rival the ones she felt from Nanoha's words.

"I don't know who I am either." Fate felt a frown settling in as she watched Nanoha shift closer towards her.

Nanoha's eyes softened. "I trusted you. I loved you."

_Loved…ah.._

There were no streetlights while the moon provided the only source of light. Fate took every chance she could to watch Nanoha at this moment, drowning in her every feature. She covered her eyes and turned around from her love.

"Well…I love you." Fate's voice was coarse and Nanoha was sure she would remember these words in the next life and the next and probably the next.

_I love you too_. Nanoha wanted so desperately to say it but she couldn't…not when she had seen Fate murder her friend in cold blood. Not when she was still very afraid of the devil.

Without hearing an answer, Fate ran.

Nanoha watched the retreating figure with tears glistening in her eyes. Her mind drew back towards Fate's words and replayed itself over and over again in her head. It was wrong…she knew that now. It was wrong to love a devil right? To love a murderer?

Of course it was. How could she be thinking of loving her when her friend was gone? It was immoral and repulsive to say the least. Nanoha shook her head angrily at her abnormal pace of her beating heart. _How can I still be in love with her? No…this isn't love…this can't be. _

Terminating her thoughts, Nanoha walked back into the house and the sight hit her faster than the dodgeballs at school ever had. There was Hayate, outside of the coffin and kissing Reinforce like she had just died and resurrected.

Hayate was alive.

_And tomorrow would be day 9_

**Chapter End**

A/N: Thank you for reading and if you well…don't' mind please review, it will make my Christmas so much more happier.

Merry Christmas! This chapter wasn't all too sad right? Hayate's alive. Yay.

Have a great Christmas and even if you don't celebrate Christmas, I wish you an awesome day.

Till later.

Xeno


	15. Come back

**Devil 831 Chapter 15**

Nanoha took a hesitant step forward, her hands trembling beside her, which only stopped when Hayate let out a soft laugh within inches of Reinforce's mouth.

Now, her body was numb.

"Hayate?" The brunette's tone was timid as if she was afraid to break this fragile illusion she might be having.

The said girl gave a quick peck on her girlfriend's cheek before turning to face Nanoha with the widest smile. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she looked so…angelic.

She must be dreaming after all. Nanoha reached over and pulled her cheek hard enough for her to wince.

"Trust me, I've tried all those 'am-I-in-a-dream' check techniques." Reinforce's voice resounded and ended with a light giggle.

The laughter was joined by Hayate's as she held Reinforce's hand and trotted to the bewildered brunette. Warm arms wrapped around Nanoha's shoulders and she could feel the quick beats of the very much alive Hayate. "You're…alive."

"Sure am!" Her voice was a tad hoarse but it was certainly all too good to hear. The couple laughed and Nanoha wanted to join, too but she couldn't.

_How could she? _

"How?"

Hayate gave a soft smile. "I'm not sure." She tugged Nanoha and Reinforce closer towards her and smiled. "And frankly I don't care. I'm just grateful, for another chance. Guess my fate changed. "

Nanoha's heart clenched at the mention of her name. She took a deep shuddered breath to bring herself back. Hayate squeezed Nanoha's shoulder and gave her a nudge. "Don't worry about me."

Hayate gave a small shrug. "This seems so surreal but it's opened me to a new world." She shook her head and held her hand to her beating heart. "Sounds crazy and maybe a little cliché but I am pretty sure I saw an angel who gave my heart back."

Reinforce looked up surprised and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and distress. "I remember seeing…" Her voice trailed off. "Maybe I was dreaming. I thought I saw someone approaching you earlier…" Her fingers tapped her temples. "I can't seem to remember."

_Wait what? _

"Y-You don't remember" Nanoha's voice dimmed. "F-Fate…?" Her heart fell, hearing the devil's name. It stirred within the pit of her stomach and it was painful.

Both girls synchronized their confused expressions. "Fate? Peculiar yet soothing name. Wait was that the name of the person I got into a car accident with?"

Nanoha shooked her head in negation, her eyes filled with remorse and disturbance.

"No…she was the angel."

_**Devil 831**_

"Fate, Please" She barked in the eerie mystic night. She fell to the ground, her legs giving out and her throat scorched. "please, please, please come back to me."

"I'm sorry." Nanoha shut her eyes and let the tears flow, the image of Fate devouring Hayate's heart still prominent in her mind. "I don't know how to get rid of it. But I do love you."

Rough hands grabbed Nanoha by the back of her shirt. She turned around, her eyes widen and her whimpers stifled. A harsh breath escapes the figure and Nanoha had to look at the ground, steadying her breathing.

"You're back." Nanoha reaches out, then hesitates, afraid Fate would reject her touch. She hastily wiped her tears with the back of her hand and her hand was immediately pulled by the devil so that it was resting on Fate's cheeks.

She's aware of the heat behind her eyes and her heart but this was so different. Fate felt so different.

"Fate…"

The said girl grinned and she pulled Nanoha into a tight hug, grasping onto the brunette's back and taking a long sniff. "I forgive you." Nanoha's body jumped and she had to clench her eyes to ensure herself she was indeed forgiven and held. The devil ran her hands along the back of Nanoha's jacket and Nanoha had to bite her lips to prevent whatever sound was going to come out of her.

"Y-You've n-neverm mmh touched me before."

The devil smirked and hastily worked the buttons to the brunette's shirt, revealing a pink pearl coloured undergarment. "Suits you."

Nanoha blushed and nod dumbly. "T-Thank you for saving hmsm HH-ayate." Her voice failed her as she felt the blonde's tongue trail from her neck to the surface of her breast. Her insides churned and she only managed to look around, seeing herself surrounded by tree, grass, mud and park benches. Her eyes roamed to the field, which Fate had trained to redeem Nanoha's pride. She remember watching the sunset together, that soft, warm feeling, embracing her and it was just by mere fact that the blonde was next to her.

But that feeling wasn't here. This didn't feel right. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the blonde devil unbuttoned the front of her jeans.

_This felt so wrong. _

But it was her fault; she didn't believe Fate or stand by her side. If this was a way to redeem that trust then she could hold it in.

The zip to her pants echoed in the night and a furious amount of images revolved around her mind. Images of Yunno holding her down, forcing her to strip, the flash of cameras, and the bloody smile Fate held when she mercilessly ate Hayate's heart.

Her mouth opened before her mind could tell her to tolerate it.

"N-No..stop…I can't…please stop." Her hands gripped tightly on the devil's shoulder but all was futile when she was pulled in even tighter and she could feel the hot breath on her neck.

"I'm sorry… I can't…"

"You're going to die anyways, let me eat you."

There was something so morbid about the devil's voice, a sudden sick feeling of fear shot through her and all Nanoha could think about was Fate and the guilt that overpowered the fear. She clenched her eyes and slowly nods in defeat. She had to give Fate what she wanted.

She was the one in wrong after all. A near corpse shouldn't have the right to anything, especially after her false assumption.

"Get away from her."

The devil's head snaps up from Nanoha's neck and she held a grimace. The blonde stood up and narrowed her eyes, leaning down to pull Nanoha up by the collar, she laughed.

"What are you going to do, Alicia?"

The older devil sneered and bared her fangs. "You think you're so smart. You should get that ego of yours checked, 1026. Even your name is long winded."

Nanoha doesn't need to look at the origination of the voice to see that the devil holding her, who was touching her earlier was not Fate. Yet…she was so blinded by guilt, she had…mistaken.

"Whatever you say. Mother adores me best and if you think I'm going to stand here and listen to your orders, you are mistaken dear sister~."

"I am not your sister."

The devil turned back to face Nanoha, throwing her onto the ground, resulting in a growing purple bruise on her left cheek. "Where were we?" She licked her lips and bent down.

Despite her racing heart, Nanoha forces herself to look at the devil…a carbon copy of Fate, and as used to being the most vulnerable one, she left that mentality and fear aside and punched her assaulter.

"Don't touch me." Alicia ran to the brunette's side and covered the human with her own cape. "Nice" She whispered.

"Come on. Mother gave me 831's ear, I have the memories that freak had with you, Nanoha. Have some fun with me."

Nanoha held her head high and took a step forward. "You will never be Fate."

The devil smirked and shook her head. "Maybe, but you were calling me Fate not moments before. Kind of loses that all heroic, noble stand you have now." Suddenly the devil is all up in her space and her fingers clenched into fists like she doesn't trust herself to punch the smug devil.

Shame and guilt and failure burned wretchedly in her gut. She had mistaken Fate. She was satisfied with having been forgiven and ridding the guilt, that she had mistaken the girl who poured her heart out to her and treated her with nothing but care for the past few days.

Nanoha, feeling light headed took a hesitant step back, colliding with Alicia. She looked down in shame.

"Look, you can have my next two targets but just don't touch this one."

The Fate look alike grinned. "I'm not easy. Mother gave me a potion to ravish whoever based on the terms that the human is related to another devil. Besides if you let me deflower this petite human, I'll share the souls we bet on. 7:3 How's that?"

Alicia tilted her head at the devil. "Y-You betted on her…knowing how much she means to 831?"

1026 gave her a curious look and shakes her head. She can't tell if Alicia was kidding or not. When have devils cared about one another and especially 831, the outcast of devils in general?

1026 groans. "Suit yourself. I'll take her by force." The younger devil rushes towards the older blonde transfiguring into a werewolf typed beast, her eyes glowing yellow she filled Alicia's chest with a thick slash across her abdomen. Not even the slightest hint of hesitation was present in Alicia's demeanor.

Without as much as a move of the arm, the older devil smirked before grabbing Nanoha's hand and running away from the scene. The brunette took the chance to look back to see the wolf had transformed into a rabbit. She made a note of it to ask Fate about it later.

That is…if she would ever see the blonde again. Tears brimmed on the edge of the eyes once again and this time she couldn't stop it.

_**Devil 831**_

She didn't even give Fate the benefit of the doubt. She just assumed she was going to do something horrible to Hayate but instead it was the opposite. Even the painful images from the sleepover were erased.

Her apartment was so lonely, so dark and so filled with guilt. Nanoha, her eyes drowned in dark circles watched the sunrise from her window as Alicia led her in the apartment door. Alicia and her had spent the entire night finding Fate but all she got was the growing accumulation of regret and remorse with each step she took.

"Where is she!?" Alicia banged her head against the bedroom wall.

Nanoha turned back to the window and frowned.

"Did she tell you anything, before she left?" Alicia flew over to the brunette and turned her head to scrutinize the blood shot eyes of her sister's love. She continued with a hint of trepidation. "What did she say!?"

Nanoha's heart raced. "S-She told me she loved me." Alicia's eyes turned black and her fangs grew out in seconds as she slapped Nanoha towards the opposite side of the wall pinning her till Nanoha's hands turned purple. The brunette didn't seem to care. The devil frowned, having an idea of what had happened and the consequences that would result because of this complication between her sister and this human.

"I trusted you." The soft voice was laced with venom and fear. "I trusted you wouldn't hurt her." Alicia's hands loosened and she fell to the ground, hands digging into the ground and looking entirely too little for a devil. "I can't sense her anywhere."

Nanoha crouched down to Alicia's level and hesitantly placed a hand on top of the devil's shoulder. Her hands were shaking and she was sure Alicia felt it, judging from the uncomfortable stare from her. "Tell me about the devil I saw last night. M-Maybe that will help us find Fate." She was trying to not let her emotions take hold of her, letting her mind lace with reason.

Sighing, Alicia shuffled her feet and looked down at her hands. "Darkness. It had always been the darkness that my sister saw." Nanoha's eyes lowered and she frowned. "But what no one saw, not even me, was the light that resided within her, crying to burst out. Heh, that's wrong. I did see it, I just didn't …acknowledge it. It felt so foreign to me."

Nanoha's hands glide over her arms, locking eyes with the devil. "But you see. Fate wasn't a devil born from two devils, or was she a human whom turned into a devil. S-she was created with a machine, with my DNA..and mum's.

But she wasn't the only one. She was the 831st one. There is a whole lab of all the clones. The one you saw last night was number 1026. She wasn't the first and isn't the last. But she was the only one."

Alicia smiled; pondering as to what life would be like if she had attempted to stop her mother from creating these clones. She couldn't even remember what life had been like before her sister was born.

"So you see, she has no past. She doesn't even have a future." She fiddled with her hands before locking eyes with Nanoha. "It wasn't until she found you. You were her light, and I could see she was yours. But you let that all go."

Nanoha breathes hard and swallows down a whimper.

"You couldn't see the light within her either. You are the same as any stupid beings. I thought I could leave her to you but you…you just threw her aside.

You hurt her."

"I know."

"I gave her a pearl that allowed her to save someone she killed. She was planning to save you no matter the cost. But she saved that other girl. She tries so hard. She's always been trying so stupidly hard for you.

She always talked about you with passion and so full with love and you, you finally said you loved her. Then you took it back. You can't love part of someone and then when you see a flaw you cast her aside like some expired food. That isn't love." Honestly Alicia had no idea what love even was, but for as long as she could remember, as soon as Fate smiled at her she thought maybe…it wasn't that far from her.

Alicia continued. "She isn't..one of us. She cares. The victims she was assigned to, she would first find out their one true wish and help them grant it before doing the business of taking it...

She would help them avoid their deaths until their wish was granted and so she was always late back and punished. She spent all her days in this little cell while her other clones were treated with royalty because they were obedient."

_**831**_

"Dammit. Why can't you do your work seriously?!" Alicia crossed her arms and growled under her breath.

The younger devil looked at her and smiled. Her face was calm, implacable which usually meant this is something she had thought about for quite some time. "Say, Alicia nee-"

"Never call me that! I am not your sister. You are just one of the many prototypes."

831 laughed. "Okay. Anyways, I've finally figured out what she desires the most."

Alicia looked down onto the sleeping girl and then at the wires that flowed from her nose to the oxygen system. "Just let her die!" The older devil, despite herself drifted her eyes over 831's body out of curiosity. What made her so different?

The younger girl ignored her 'sister' and continued. "She wants to see her daughter one more time." 831 smiled widely. "And I know that that feeling is mutual even though the daughter too stubborn to see it."

Alicia's eyebrow rose. "You've done some unnecessary homework. Nerd."

831 chuckled, and if Alicia had to admit it, it was comforting. But of course, that she would never admit. In fact she almost laughs with her, because this was forbidden and stupid and useless but if it was to emit such sound out of this eccentric devil, then she might enjoy it. _Might. _

_**831 **_

Alicia lets out a long breath, looking down at the floor. She doesn't say anything for a while.

Then carefully and slowly, "It wouldn't be a surprise if she kissed you on purpose. How freaking convenient for your lips to land on each other?"

Nanoha stares at her. The clock ticked by.

A/N: I can't believe I accidentally misplaced chapter 1. Sigh.

Importantly, Thank you for all the comments in the last chapter. It was greatly appreciated and I was immensely happy. Thank you and it's a tad late but, I hope 2015 is going to be great for you all.


End file.
